En las calles de New York
by Demencial Productions
Summary: Policias, arrestos, testimonios, interrogatorios, abogados, fiscales, juicios, testigos, criminales, victimas, inocentes, armas, bombas y asesinatos..., eso es apenas una pequeña parte de este cuento de misterio.     Cameos de personajes de distintos anim
1. Kira

Huuuuuffff, la primera historia de este grupito de locos xD. Bien, cabe decir que de hecho, solo uno de nuestros integrantes esta escribiendo la historia (los restantes, lamentablemente no hemos tenido el tiempo, por lo que se a decidido a crearlo sola) Es sobre Death Note, y se debe advertir que contiene yaoi. Esta historia también esta posteada en Amor Yaoi, con la cuenta Babygirl, si dudan de esto, pueden comentar en tal finc preguntando sobre esto, gracias por leer.

En las calles de New York

1

Kira

_**11:00 am. New York:**_

''_**Me incliné hacia mi costado buscando la taza de café que había preparado, sin retirar ni por un momento mis ojos del ordenador. Llevé la taza a mi boca y tomé un sorbo, mojando mis labios con aquel líquido caliente que terminó por quemarme sin consideración alguna, para luego devolverla al suelo, dejando una marca de café alrededor de mis labios. Pero la cafeína no sirvió en lo mínimo contra el cansancio de mi cuerpo, en vela desde hacía días por la inconformidad. Las mismas palabras salieron con resignación de mi boca al encontrarme en aquella situación de nuevo, aquella que me engullía cuando el cansancio realizaba el acto dominio - El mundo está lleno de problemas que esperan ser resueltos, a la vez debe de haber alguien para resolverlos - De algún modo siempre terminaba diciéndome esta frase, buscando aliento para no cerrar el computador e irme a dormir por una larga década. Después de todo, era un hacker, uno de esos ''grandes desconocidos'', de esos que de cierta manera ya habían construido la mitad del mundo; por lo tanto, era mi deber dar, o a lo menos intentar dar, ayuda a cualquiera que me lo pidiese…''**_

Dimitri Volkova era en verdad un hacker muy cuidadoso, como atestiguaban los resultados conseguidos hasta ahora: en pocos días su trabajo se había vuelto una novedad en la cuadra (aún si solo entre los lerdos), después de su inesperada llegada de Rusia, Moscú. Nunca dejaba pasar el mínimo detalle, y realizaba cada trabajo con eficiencia.

- **Hola, Dimitri** – saludó un chico, de unos 12 años, situado en la entrada de la habitación, como si estuviera dudando sí entrar o no a la habitación de aquella "anormal", como gustaba de llamarla.

Se trataba de Edward Lauper, el vecino de al lado, siempre vestido de manera relajada, con el cabello negro y corto; a excepción de unos flequillos que cubrían toda su frente y parte de sus ojos, (pero esto parecía no importarle, ya que nunca los apartaba) que siempre gustaba de molestarla.

- **¿De nuevo haciendo tus cosas con el computador?** - preguntó con un fingido tono amistoso, que no podía ocultar su desdén.

Dimitri abandonó su tarea, levantándose de la cama en donde hacía segundos yacía su escuálido cuerpo, para mirar al chico directamente con sus mordaces ojos claros.

- **Si, hago lo de siempre** – contestó con fría amabilidad, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación del porqué de molestarse en venir.

Dimitri, un nombre extraño para una niña, era una chica tradicional de su país (a excepción de que no era rubia), de cabellos recortados y rojizos, que llegaban hasta la sección baja del cuello, piel pálida y falta de imperfecciones, ojos juntos y nariz gordita; bastante delgada a causa del frío, de una estatura normal y facciones simétricas, casi. Siempre vestía un suéter negro entreabierto, y una gorra del mismo color volteada hacía un lado. Digna de cualquier elogio amistoso si hubiera tenido un cuerpo más proporcionado.

- **Tu padre me abrió la puerta…**- sonrió, condescendientemente – **Debes saber muy bien que no vine por gusto propio, mi madre me obligó a venir para ser ''amigable''**- explicó, en cambio, Dimitri esbozó una mueca de extrañez en la cara. Arqueando sus cejas y torciendo la boca.

- **No esperaba que fuera por otra razón…** - dijo, desviando la cabeza con desinterés - **Pero ¿Por qué no fuiste a esconderte a la tienda de historietas en vez de venir? Yo claramente no te hubiera acusado…**-

Ante esta nueva iniciativa, Lauper se quedó callado unos momentos, para después desaparecer por el pasillo, con una mueca pintada en la cara por su estupidez.

Por su parte, Dimitri continúo con su trabajo sin hacer el menor caso a la interrupción. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en la impertinencia de Edward Lauper –**Todos los días me pasa lo mismo** – Suspiró - **Mi vida es una mala caricatura** –

De todos modos, Dimitri se había acostumbrado a las burlas (por que aquellas muestras de desprecio de su vecino, graduado con honores en el arte de herir sentimientos, eran justamente eso burlas) en las pocas semanas que llevaba allí, pues, durante ese tiempo no solo había adquirido fama como nerd, sino como la persona más excéntrica del vecindario. Aunque cierto es que había otras personas en la ciudad que se desviaban de diversas formas del comportamiento normal…, borrachos, amargados, estúpidos, drogadictos, homosexuales….Light Yagami… pero ninguno entre todos ellos destacaba tanto como el ultimo dicho. Light Yagami, un estudiante universitario, que vivía totalmente solo en su casa, a excepción de su peculiar compañero de piso, que nunca salía a fuera, y de quien en verdad ni se sabía el nombre. Aquel chico era lo que se llama un verdadero enigma.

En la ciudad, nadie recordaba que Light Yagami se hubiera dirigido espontáneamente a ninguna persona; tampoco se recordaba que hubiera saludado alguna vez a un vecino a través de la verja, ni que hubiera traído amigos a casa, ni nada. En resumen, no se le observaba ninguna de las costumbres sociales habituales. Y todo esto causaba una gran curiosidad en la joven, emoción que aunque siempre lo intentaba, terminaba apoderándose de ella.

El trabajo quedó finalmente terminado mientras pensaba en esto, al darse cuenta se dijo así misma que continuaría lo demás después, en este momento se merecía una buena sopa de fideos (a los que se había aficionado en su poca estancia en New York) y una larga siesta.

Cerró su computador para, seguidamente, saltar de la cama y abandonarlo en el escritorio de su habitación. Salió en busca de algo para comer, cruzando el largo corredor que llevaba hacia las escaleras, bajando por ellas, se fijó y admiró las fotos que habían colgadas en la pared. Todas y cada una eran de ella y su padre a lo largo de toda su vida: Una foto por cada viaje, una por cada verano, una por cada nuevo año de clases y muchas otras que se encontraban guardadas por toda la casa..., formó una sonrisa triste al dar por sentado que la vida de su padre giraba en torno a ella. Pero esta se disipó cual la risa burlona del Gato de Cheshire cuando desaparecía, al su mirada dar con la última foto de la pared. Había una cosa que diferenciaba a esa última de las demás, una cosa solamente. Era la única que había sido tomada fuera de su amada Rusia. Retiró su mirada de la fotografía para evitar un arranque de ira, en el que terminaría azotándola contra el piso ¿Por qué su padre la había tenido que sacar de su país? – **Por trabajo** – escupió con reproche.

Llegó a la estancia aún con un rostro deprimido. La primera figura que divisó fue la de su padre, sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, mientras comía un plato de sopa sintética. Lo miró de arriba abajo sin que él se diese cuenta de su presencia. Era un hombre europeo, de apariencia joven, pero claramente debía tener unos 35 años; sus cabellos eran cortos, color cobrizo claro y sus facciones calmadas y de cierta manera amables; era bastante delgado, pero a la vez tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, su nombre era Iván Vólkov.

Dimitri se acercó a él ya más calmada, con una risa tranquila surcando su rostro – Hola – saludó con un tono amigable, su padre soltó un grito al verla, cayéndose del sillón y derramando la sopa sintética en todo su rostro - ¡Por dios! ¡No me asustes así! – Protestó aun con una cara de espanto – ¡A veces pareces un fantasma cuando caminas! - agregó mientras se levantaba recogiendo el plato del suelo – Lo siento - sonrió pícaramente – ¿Que ves?

- **Ah… Otras de esas disputas sobre ''¿Piensa que Kira es bueno o malo para el mundo?''** – Utilizó una voz grave al decir lo último, con la burla calada entre los dientes – **Ah...Ya no pasa nada interesante por la televisión** – suspiró dejando caer sus hombros – **Kira esto, Kira aquello, Kira lo otro ¡Ya me canse del maldito Kira!** – dijo, ya fastidiado de que lo único que pasara por la T.V fueran tipos gritándose los unos a los otros sobre si Kira es bueno o malo. La hacker soltó una pequeña risita ante la actitud de su padre, (Que obviamente era realizada con el propósito exclusivo de hacerla reír) quien a simple vista parecía más su hermano. Volteó su atención a la tv, en esta transmitían lo mismo de siempre, como había dicho su padre.

_**¡Esa no es la cuestión!**_ – un hombre se levantó sobre saltado de la silla en la que estaba sentado - _**¡Kira es un criminal! ¡Ha ido demasiado lejos!**_

_**Pero, al matar a los criminales, el mundo mejorará**_ – cuestionó, calmadamente una mujer, entre unas personas sentadas en otro bloqué, como si fueran un espectáculo de circo – _**¡Exacto!**_ – apoyó un hombre a su lado.

**¡Ya veo!-** exclamó el anfitrión - _**¡Esta noche veremos la confrontación entre los seguidores de Kira y los que se oponen a Kira! ¡En un debate titulado: Por el bien del mundo!**_

SPINSH

Se escuchó el sonido de aquel molesto aparato apagarse.

Emitir este tipo de mensajes empeora las cosas – señaló la hacker, asqueada del comportamiento de las personas. Incluso ella, a sus cortos años de vida (catorce exactamente), poseía más escrúpulos que aquellas personas – Si, eso creo – apoyó su padre, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla.

_**Cuartel general de la SPK:**_

_**11:00 am. New York**_

En el cuartel general de la SPK, se encontraba Near, el sucesor de apenas diecisiete años de ''L'', asesinado por Kira hacia 3 tres, viendo la misma noticia que se transmitía por televisión.

Agazapado en una silla, anteponía la importancia de su juego de cartas a la ignorante "sociedad" que disputaba sus creencias en alguien que podría ser o no un dios. Jugaba a amontonar una tras otra las cartas de póker convirtiéndolas en algo más que una simple escala. Sus finos dedos blancos, difuminados con la palidez de las paredes del cuartel, que retenían con decisión aparato tras aparato abigarrado allí, sostenían con delicadeza las cartas, agregándolas a la torre sin el peligro de derrumbarse.

_**Con ese pensamiento, los criminales desaparecerán de Japón**_ – gritaba un hombre al borde de la historia. Pura comedia para quien gozara de una vista neutral del asunto.

_**Bajo este reinado, lo más seguro es que…**_

El Comandante de tal organización hizo un acto presente en la sala principal, vestido con un traje sin saco, y con una corbata rojiza. Era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ya entrado en sus 40 - **¿Los japoneses discuten sobre Kira?**

- **Si, deliberan la posibilidad de que Kira esté en Japón. Pero, en mi opinión, debaten de un tema algo diferente, por más decir que de forma patética** - respondió con ese tono casi femenino que lo caracterizaba, parafraseando aquellas palabras de manera exorbitante y melancólica.

- **No se preocupe** - dijo fríamente el hombre, mientras agregaba otra carta a su pirámide – **De hecho, estoy seguro en un 90 %, de que Kira en verdad se encuentra en Japón. Pero…** - guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si buscará las palabras adecuadas para hablar – **La actitud de Kira cambio precipitadamente durante los últimos dos años y medio… **

- **¿Qué quieres decir?** – Preguntó confundido el Comandante. Su jefe permaneció en silencio, aquel silencio que solo el tenia, y se incorporó con rigidez de la silla, deslizando sus manos hasta el cajón de la mesa en donde realizaba su trabajo. – **Se lo explicare de esta manera **– dijo volviendo a sentarse, mientras ponía la caja en la mesa y empezaba a sacar de ella varias réplicas de personajes conocidos, alineándolas en su ''tablero de juego''

- **Comandante, piénselo un poco. La muerte de ''L'' ocurrió exactamente el 5 de diciembre de 2007 **– empezó, mientras tumbaba sin piedad alguna la réplica de ''L'' - **Dos días antes de esto Kira volvió a sentenciar a criminales en todo el mundo, incontroladamente.**

"**Y las muertes de delincuentes aumentaron en un 95 %. Pero ya pasados otros dos días, exactamente después de la muerte de ''L'', los ''asesinatos'', disminuyeron en un 50 %, unas semanas más tarde a un 40 %, y unos meses después a un 0 %. Los asesinatos continuaron sin ocurrir durante 6 meses, para luego aumentar precipitadamente y volver al 95 %. Después de esto Kira cambio su comportamiento. Antes evitaba matar a criminales que cometieron el crimen por necesidad o defensa propia, excluyendo también a los que se arrepentían de sus acciones. Pero ahora no…"**

Quitó su mirada del tablero para clavarla en los ojos del Comandante – **Estas bajadas y subidas en su comportamiento no pueden ser una coincidencia. No, es imposible que sean una coincidencia.**

"**En el perfil de conducta que hizo ''L'' aclaro que Kira era un adolescente, de entre 16 y 18 años de edad. De estatus social equilibrado, con una especial atención de las personas hacia él, ya sea por su aspecto, o por alguna habilidad física o mental. De carácter tranquilo y deductivo, una persona serena pero astuta. Y ante todo aclaro que Kira era un sicópata*... El perfil que le voy a dar ahora es totalmente diferente: Kira es un hombre adulto de entre 25 y 27 años de edad, de origen occidental. Excluido socialmente por alguna anormalidad en su manera de ser o un desperfecto físico. De carácter rabioso y hostil, una persona impulsiva y trastornada."**

- **Near, aun no entiendo lo que me quieres decir con esto ¿Es que acaso ''L'' se equivocó en su perfil?** –

- **Nada de eso comandante. Los perfiles con diferentes porque…** - El nombrado levantó la mirada del muñeco Kira – **Nosotros estamos tratando con otra persona. Estamos tratando con un obseso-compulsivo*…**

_**¡El mundo está cambiando gracias a él!**_ – gritó otro hombre, levantándose con ira de su asiento.

- **¡¿Qué?** - pregunto incrédulo el comandante Rester – **L localizó a Kira al principio de su investigación, con una retransmisión que se emitió en una sola ciudad de Japón. Probó que Kira era real y que vivía en Japón. Ahora yo le estoy confirmando que el papel de Kira ha sido cambiado a otro asesino.**

- **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?** - protestó contra su deducción, a lo que, con seguridad, Near respondió - **Lo sé, porque ahora yo soy ''L''**

_**¡Qué dices? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! **_ - _Protestó un hombre ante, a su parecer, una ridícula idea. Pero guardó silencio en cuanto, poseedor de un aspecto extraño, con los ojos inyectados en la nada y ligeramente enrojecidos, vio como el hombre a su derecha se levantaba, con intenciones certeras de hacer algo que acabaría en desastre - __**¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?**__ – Tal hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia la pared de vidrio que los separaba del ''otro bando'' y del espacio de los presentadores - __**¡Espera! ¡Detente!**__ – Pero no se pudo hacer más nada, el hombre se dejó caer a aquellas puertas de vidrio, rompiéndolas en su caída, en un acto de suicidio. Inmediatamente se escucharon gritos horrorizados, con el miedo grabado a fuego y hierro en la cara de los espectadores._

_**Eliminar**_

_Más tarde, en medio de lo que parecía ser una carrera por salir del recinto, los espectadores comenzaron a caer al suelo y convulsionar levemente, antes de quedarse helados e inmóviles ante la sonrisa de la muerte - __**¡Hey! ¡Detengan la emisión!**__ – Pidió a gritos el anfitrión, mientras golpeaba la puerta de ''transmitir'', pero era inútil, todas les personas en esa habitación también había sido asesinadas - __**¡Abran la puerta!**_

_**¡Eliminar!**_

_Inmediatamente después, tal hombre, entre sus gritos histéricos, dejó de respirar definitivamente, cayendo del pequeño elevado en el que se encontraba y estrellándose en el piso. - __**¡Aaaahh!**__ – Se escuchó el desgarrador grito de una mujer al contemplar tal imagen, cerca de allí un hombre le gritaba a uno de los camarógrafos, mientras lo sacudía tomándolo por el cuello. – __**¡Insinúas que esto no es real!**__ – La conmoción en su faceta más alta ya se había apoderado de la multitud._

_**¡Eliminar!**_

_Y entonces el cuello de una de tanta personas allí, giró inexplicablemente hacia atrás, cayendo escaleras abajo - __**¡Querido!**__ – Se escuchó como gritaba su mujer al ver la imagen de su esposo muerto._

…_**Eliminar…**_

_La horrorizada mujer intentó bajar por las escaleras, corriendo mientras lloraba al cadáver de su esposo. Lugar al que nunca llegó, ya que uno de los reflectores de luz, que para su desgracia estaba flojo, cayó sobre ella, arrebatándole la vida en instantes perturbadores._

_**Cuartel general de la S.P.K:**_

Tanto el Comandante como el detective en jefe se habían quedado en silencio ante tal visión. Incluso los ojos de Near, siempre fríos y sin expresión, se habían metamorfoseado hasta quedar desmesuradamente abiertos.

- **Near…-** el comandante Rester se volteó hacia su superior, buscando respuestas para saber qué órdenes debía de seguir ahora. Al una mirada caer impaciente sobre la de él, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad que dibujaba cada día - **Comandante, contacte a los demás integrante de la SPK, estoy seguro de que aún no ha terminado…**

Esto dejó un aire vació en la cabeza de su comandante, que reflejó la sorpresa que conllevaba, como tantas veces, el hecho de trabajar con alguien de esa naturaleza…

Entre tanto, en un pequeño café de New York, esta misma transmisión se emitía en un pequeño televisor situado en la parte de atrás del establecimiento. – _**La transmisión de este programa ha sido cancelada a petición del canal propietario**_ – Se leía en grande en aquella pantalla. ¿Qué que habían hecho ante tal escena? Lo típico en tal situación: (aún si esta no era normal) Las madres habían tapado los ojos a sus hijos, ellas ya habiéndolo hecho, los hombres aún horrorizados contemplaban con los ojos abiertos la tv ya apagada, por las igual perturbadas meseras. Incrédulos, desviaban su mirada con repulsión.

Algunos rostros asustados y perplejos, otros asqueados y solo entre algunos la mirada de emoción y satisfacción. Pero una de tantas miradas se destacaba entre las demás. Una de pupilas azules, ojos pequeños y rasgados, que yacía en un limbo de confusión. Antes había visto sangre que ojos comunes siquiera pensaban posible fuera de una sola persona, pero aquello era…

Sus ojos se crisparon y clavaron en la puerta de entrada, dispuestos a olvidar tal imagen y esperar debidamente al hombre que debía ya de haber llegado hace media hora. Entre tanto, la cafetería quedó en silencio, un silencio de penumbra que amenazaba con apoderarse del asfixiante aire provocado. Las personas, aun mortificando su mente de manera inútil, intentando deducir si todo aquello era real, o simplemente un montaje de publicidad, intentaban volver a sus actividades aún si eran tan simples como beber un café, optando y aferrándose a la segunda opción mediocremente.

Entonces, la campanilla de entrada resonó en aquel café dando paso a la imagen de un hombre fornido y delgado, pelirrojo, de un asegurado origen inglés que cruzó las puertas del lugar ignorando las imágenes antes televisadas. Con la mirada de la gente puesta encima de él, aquel hombre bien vestido con googles y pantalones de mezclilla, se hizo paso entre las mesas y se sentó frente al hombre de mirada azulina al solo divisar su presencia. Sus miradas, de verdes y azules encajes*, se mantuvieron desafiantes la una con la otra, como si conllevaran una dura pelea para saber quién sedería. Hasta que el británico formó una sonrisa en sus finos labios, dejando ver una dentadura bien cuidada y reluciente a pesar de sus amarillentos tonos productos de la nicotina.

- **Bastante tiempo sin verte ¿No, Mello?**


	2. Soborno

Bueno, jaja, un tiempo sin pasarme por aquí ^^U No he tenido mucho tiempo, lo siento.

**Alice Reeds09:** Te respondo aquí por que no se como diablos responder el revwin xD. Muchas gracias por tu critica, me hes de mucha ayuda y de hecho, en ninguna de las paginas en que antes había publicado cualquier cosa me habían dado alguna critica constructiva para mejorar ._. Si te molesta tratare de evitarlo lo mejor posible cuando los escriba, pero seguro en algún momento se me pasara algún detallito xD. Me alegro de que te gusta la historia y además, como la narro, cuídate!

En las calles de New York

2

Soborno

**_2:30 pm. New York:_**

Lluvia, un tumultuoso deslave de lluvia era lo que presentaba aquel paisaje de matices monocromos, solamente lluvia. Una a una las gotas caían sutil pero en gran multitud sobre las calles de Greenwich Village, ajenas a cualquier cosa que no fuera el de mojar a sus habitantes. Las pocas personas que quedaban a merced de está huían con recelo de mojarse, a causa de las alcantarillas que se inundaban al igual que las calles; las flores de los jardines y parques morían ahogadas entre tanta agua, y los perros callejeros se escondían temerosos bajo los autos atajados por el tránsito, sonando las bocinas y gritando al lento que se quedaba. Todo se había vuelto de un insulso color negro ceniza con el paso de aquel diluvio, que golpeaba violentamente contra la ciudad de New York.

Una joven chica daba su presencia en aquella vacía calle, portando un paraguas en mano que protegía su pálida piel de la humedad de aquella tarde de verano, que no había sido tan asoleada como el noticiero decía. Su mirada se mantenía fija en el suelo, dando un vistazo hacía la nostalgia de los inviernos pasados en Moscú que le traía aquella lluvia. Algo anormal en Dimitri Volkova, los ojos inteligentes como los de ella suelen observar a las personas a su alrededor, buscando algo, algún error, algún signo de preocupación, alguna señal que le dijera algo sobre ese alguien…, pero hoy no era así, hoy había un aliento extraño e insípido en el aire. Uno que no la dejaba respirar.

_PLIT, PLOT_

_PLIT, PLOT_

Escuchaba con atención el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el pavimento.

_PLIT, PLOT_

_PLIT, PLOT_

Aun siendo espectadora del sonido cruzó con tranquilidad una de las silenciosas calles de aquel lugar que se hacía llamar Coble Line. Su caminata se alargó hasta llegar a la curva de una acera. En ese lugar se detuvo, permaneció allí parada, con la mirada aún fija en el suelo. Había alguien allí… alguien estaba en frente de ella, y la miraba fijamente, podía sentir el pesar de sus ojos encima suyo. No quería levantar la vista para verle, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto le podía costar quitar sus ojos del piso para centrarlos en quien la observaba? Nada en realidad, pero igualmente algo la mantenía cabizbaja.

_PLIT, PLOT_

_PLIT, PLOT_

Las gotas de lluvia al caer…, aquel ruido… hasta ahora imperturbable, en segundos se convirtió en poco menos que un zumbido que revoloteaba en sus oídos. Esta situación se alargó durante unos minutos que casi asemejaban a una eternidad, aun así, es muy posible que ese tiempo constara a penas de segundos. Al final, fijándose en aquellos ojos color miel que adornaban el mojado rostro del joven oriental que tenía en frente, se dio cuenta de por qué no quería mirarle.

**_LAW, DIOS, CADENA, AJEDREZ, NOTA_****.**

Esas palabras llegaron de golpe a su mente, penetrando dentro su cabeza, atravesando su cerebro para después grabarse en su subconsciente. Un suspiro agitado fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios al esta información introducirse en ella de aquella forma. Le mostró una mirada que no se decidía entre el miedo y la sorpresa al joven moreno, que aún se encontraba viéndola. Ella, incapaz de hacer algo más, rompió con el contacto visual, retirándose del lugar con un paso acelerado, más rápido, más rápido y más rápido, hasta que empezó a correr lo más lejos que pudo de allí. Aquel joven la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la multitud de la calle, (¿Cuándo había llegado tanta gente?)

- **Yagami Light, ¿Quién eres tú realmente?** - se preguntó a si misma al momento de tornarse una sombra más entre tantas.

**_3:00 pm. New York:_**

Mientras, aquel mismo día, el británico aparecido en la cafetería la otra tarde, había ido al siempre tumultuoso centro de New York y comprado dos pares de bolsas, que llevaba en una mano mientras caminaba por las calles. Y ahora, sin más cosas que hacer, se disponía a tomar el metro para volver a aquel edificio que ahora se hacía llamar "su casa". Quería apartar los ruidos de la calle de su mente de una vez por todas, por mucho que aquella ciudad hubiera maravillado su ser en su primera, sin más decir artificial vista, se le había vuelto solo un agujero lleno de autos, lluvia y vandalismo.

Para Matt o mejor dicho, para Mail Jeevas, nacido y criado en Inglaterra, New York albergaba molestias innecesarias. Ciudad de comerciantes, vagabundos, traficantes, empresarios, corredores de bolsa, prostitutas, drogadictos, maleantes, corruptos…. ¿No era acaso estúpido? Su vida en los campos ingleses (y posteriormente, al cumplir los dieciocho, en las ciudades por poco tiempo, a pesar de que nunca pensó en verdad irse del orfanato en el que creció) había sido bastante placentera, y le alteraba todo aquello. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que encontraba en ello una gran diversión. La sangre corría por sus venas de emoción en ocasiones, al haber presenciado los asaltos suficientes a pesar de su corta estadía, y le había gustado. Tal vez esto no tardaría en convertirlo en un _rebelde_ como Mello.

Aun así, también le molestaba el hecho de que últimamente su vida giraba en torno a aquel hombre ¿Acaso aquello era sano? Por supuesto que no. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de él, no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar los días solo en su habitación, fumando y jugando videojuegos, hundiéndose en la amargura. No dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

El destello de un relámpago iluminó las ventanas abiertas y, al instante, un solemne trueno hizo temblar los cristales del edificio en el que había buscado refugió de la lluvia. Rodeándole había hombres y mujeres que, por su aspecto, debían de ser oficinistas, todos empapados por la lluvia. Contempló con diversión las expresiones molestas que tenían todos y cada uno de ellos ¿De qué se enojaban? Tan solo era lluvia.

Fastidiado de esperar, Matt abandonó el lugar y se sumó al grupo de gente que esperaba el autobús. Fueron entre unos diez y quince minutos en los que estuvo esperando, pasado este lapso de tiempo llegó el vehículo dispuesto a llevarlo a _casa_.

Matt subió al bus y tomó asiento. Este dio una sacudida, acompañada de un sonido, mecánico y despiadado. Está acción se repetía innumerables veces mientras avanzaban, como si estuviera indeciso de seguir.

Miro al exterior. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había empezado a llover y la lluvia ya se había convertido en un aguacero. Las aceras estaban completamente mojadas, como si llevara horas lloviendo. Las gotas rebotaban al chocar contra el suelo, aquello.., sin duda era un mal presagio. Como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Justamente, y sus sospechas se volvieron realidad al su nariz llegar el olor a tinta fresca que desprendía el diario del New York Times, desplegado frente a él por un pasajero parado frente a su asiento. Miró desinteresado la portada de este, no le llamó mucho la atención en primer momento, fue entonces cuando leyó el título, en la primera página se podía leer en grande _El presidente se rinde ante Kira_

- **¡Deme eso!** - el fumador se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento y tomó de golpe el diario de las manos del hombre. Mail incluso tuvo que sacarse los googles para leer el artículo, aquello tenía que ser una broma.

El presidente se rinde ante Kira

La noche de ayer se realizó una llamada desde un teléfono público al celular personal del presidente de Los Estados Unidos, cuando el hombre más poderoso de la nación contestó, en la otra línea alguien se presentó como Kira y amenazó al presidente con asesinarlo si no le entregaba los expedientes con la información personal de los miembros de la S.P.K (Especial Provision for Kira). Dio las instrucciones de que se le entregaran los expedientes en la entrada trasera del Central Park, y que él enviaría a alguien para obtenerlo. Advirtió que si se enviaba a la policía no dudaría en matar al presidente. Esto ha expuesto al público la cobardía del líder de El imperio, ya que este ha elegido su vida en lugar la seguridad de su nación, y por ello varios revolucionarios han acudido a la Casa Blanca y…

Aquel periódico no tardó en ser estrangulado por ambas manos de Matt, dispuestas a desgarrarlo cual granjero a gallina ¿Cómo Near había sido tan descuidado? De sus dientes se escurrieron maldiciones, resbalando por sus labios sin ser atajadas por su lengua en menor intento. Sus ojos fueron cerrados, buscando un punto de estabilidad, no debía de perder la calma ahora. Miró al hombre al que le había arrebatado de las manos aquel papel arrugoso, que le miraba sorprendido y anonadado ante su falta de respeto - **Perdone, señor. Tomé su periódico** - Entregó el diario y se sentó aleatoriamente en una de los asientos más alejados. Deslizó su mano por su bolsillo izquierdo y de este extrajo un móvil de pequeño tamaño. Este paró en su oído derecho y allí retumbo latoso el sonido de la línea durante los minutos suficientes como para hacer algo más que contestar el teléfono.

**_Apartamento de Mihael Kelh:_**

La llamada se dirigió a un pequeño apartamento situado cerca de los barrios bajos de New York, especificándolo al teléfono móvil de la persona que habitaba aquel caos de departamento.

Esparcidos por todo el suelo se podían ver varias prendas de vestir de diferentes tipos, hojas de papel, archivos y documentos, (curiosamente todos estos se trataban de algo en particular, Kira) el desorden estaba presente en cualquier rincón al que miraras. Incluso, se debía de esconder entre las más pequeñas ranuras de las tuberías.

El ya mencionado teléfono comenzó a sonar, inundando con su irritante sonido la tranquilidad de aquel apartamento. Unos segundos bastaron para que un hombre rubio, de aparentados 19 años, entrara a la habitación buscando el origen del ruido. Tomó con desgana el teléfono que se hallaba encima de la mesa del recibidor, contestando con cierta amargura - **¿Hola? **-

_¿Mello?_ - **Sí, soy yo, Matt. ¿Qué quieres?**

- _Creí que querrías saber que ayer por la tarde sobornaron al presidente de E.E.U.U… _

Tal respuesta amoldó la cara de Mello hasta convertirla en una expresión de desdén por ser despertado por algo tan banal que, era obvio, podía esperar, y no tuvo dudas de expresarle _con la toda la amabilidad del mundo_ su _malestar_ a Matt, provocado por ello. Pero cuando sus oídos fueron tocados por una palabra, por una sola palabra que podía poner su mundo bocarriba, su silencio fue mayor del que hubiera querido, Kira fue lo que escucho. La falta de ruido se apoderó de la sala, infectando cada molécula de aire que su enferma soledad, y para cuando Mello salió a prisas y prisas por la puerta, lo único que se escuchaba era la otra línea en espera, con un hombre pelirrojo preguntando el nombre de su amigo por ella.

**_Cuartel general de la S.P.K:_**

En el cuartel general de la S.P.K el ambiente había cambiado de manera monótona. Pies caminaban por allí y por allá dando paso a un desorden excéntrico que se alargaba por todo el edificio. Se habían declarado en emergencia, cualquier cosa podía pasar ahora, alguien, o algo, había accionado el botón de _frenesí_ en Kira, y eso ahora no daría marcha atrás. Todos y cada uno de los agentes se movían con una sensación semejante al pánico, todos, absolutamente todos, excepto uno. Near se mantenía frío y elocuente ante toda aquella situación, su mirada se clavaba con exactitud en una de las tantas recreaciones hechas a partir de cartas que gustaba de construir, como si reflexionara cuidadosa y brillantemente el siguiente paso a dar. Este paso, sabía él, podría ser el que amoldara debidamente el camino a seguir, o el que los haría saltar al abismo ante tal asesino.

- No entiendo porque Kira no ataca de nuevo… - dudaba, después de tanto tiempo estando seguro del próximo paso, dudaba. Las cosas no podían terminar así, pero tampoco podía encontrar el final que antes hubiera querido - Ya nos tiene acorralados… - Ante la falta de credibilidad que tenía tal noticia, dirigió sus ojos nuevamente a la portada de hoy del New York Times…, no, no se había equivocado.

No es el mismo que conoció a L, se repetía con continuidad ¿Cómo podría predecir entonces cualquier acto de aquel no asesino, si no contaba con más pistas que dos ambiguos perfiles, la seguridad de que estaba en New York, y el hecho de que el autor de los asesinatos había cambiado? - Por lo tanto no puedo saber qué es lo que hará ahora… - Sentenció para sí. Pero aún si la verdad se escabullía por entre sus dedos dando paso a la incontinencia, sabía que usándola bien podría estar a su favor la suerte- …, Pero tengo la seguridad de que está planeando algo – Aquel dado que tanto había mantenido fuera del alcance de la réplica, comenzó a descender cada vez más y más, segura de terminar destruyendo su creación - **Tal vez… en este momento…** - la pieza conectó perfectamente con la ciudad, no ocurrió el mínimo cambio, ninguno - ¿Acaso… me he equivocado?... -

No, aun no era tiempo de cantar victoria.

**_Eliot Schmidt_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Eliot Schmidt muere a las 3:30 pm en el edificio de la S.P.K, tropezándose con un cable de las tantas computadoras que había, cayendo justo encima de la pantalla de una de estas, la cual se rompe a causa del impacto, clavando millones de vidrios en su cabeza._**

**_Daril Mocrid_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Daril Mocrid muere a las 3:32 pm en el edificio en que trabaja, intenta escapar del lugar al ver morir a unos de sus compañeros, logra llegar hasta la puerta pero una lámpara de luz le cae encima._**

**_Jonh Skyner_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Jonh Skyner se suicida a las 3:34 pm después de ver a dos de sus compañeros muertos sin ninguna razón mentalmente posible._**

**_Adolf Tucker_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Adolf Tucker muere resbalándose por las escaleras de su trabajo, rodando por las escaleras hasta caer contra el suelo._**

**_Ellickson Guardner_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Ellickson Guarder muere cayendo del piso numero 2 de la S.P.K, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el piso. Se hace añicos después del impacto._**

**_Kurt McBride_**

**_Eliminar_**

**_Kurt McBride se suicida llevando una pluma para escribir a su pecho, clavándosela en medio del corazón._**

**_Illi Ratt_**

**_…Eliminar…_**

**_Illi Ratt muere de un paro cardiaco a las 3:36 pm en su trabajo, justo después de apuntar una pistola hacia el hombre que conoce como su jefe, y tirar sin piedad alguna del gatillo. Así asesina al detective en jefe de la S.P.K, conocido entre ellos como Near._**

El Comandante Rester, La Agente Lidner, y el Señor Giovanni eran los únicos que quedaban en pie en las instalaciones después de esto haber acontecido. Todo gracias a sus nombres bien resguardados en una de las tantas e innumerables instalaciones de la C.I.A. Miraban entre el horror y la predicción lo cuerpos sangrantes de sus compañeros caídos. Tan poca misericordia habitaba en su asesino que se había abstenido de sentir compasión hasta por los que tenían familias esperándolos, impacientes, en casa.

_CRACK_

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando el arma de Illi Ratt fue tomada y cargada a ojos de los agentes. Sin ni siquiera dudarlo un momento se acercó a paso decidido hacía Near, quien se mantenía erguido en la silla frente a su destruida réplica, observándola con impresión inmaculada, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El arma fue dirigida lentamente a la parte lateral de la cabeza de Near, siendo oprimida levemente por un dedo.

¿Cómo fue capaz de fallar? ¿Cómo siquiera de aquella forma? ¿No le habían dado tan gran título por la razón de que él era el único que podía? Odio, algo que le marco la piel justo en ese momento, algo que nunca antes había sentido, odio por no poder haberlo logrado, odio hacía sí mismo. La foto que retenía en su bolsillo izquierdo desde que se había ido, aquella en que había escrito Querido Mello, intentando expresar algo nada claro. Los monitores del cuartel segundos después estuvieron manchados de un bello color carmín, mismo color que ahora cubría todo el desfallecido cuerpo del albino.


	3. El Periodista

Jjeeje, me tardé un poquito, ¿No? Disculpen, en verdad, es que, bueno, se aproximan los examenes de lapso . y hay que estudiar xD. Pero ya pronto vendrán las vacaciones y podré postear los capítulos más rápidamente :)

Espero disfruten este capitulo, sin más que decir, lean! xD

En las calles de New York

3

Periodista

_"Los periódicos del domingo publicaban algo sobre el caso Kira. El título, como siempre, impactante. Cosas como, "Los asesinatos prosiguen" "El asesino sin autor" "Asesinatos anónimos", se volvían ya comunes en los diarios, que ya solo sabían publicar acerca de esto. A la semana siguiente, publicarían más sobre el caso, al siguiente más, y así cada semana, pero no añadirían nada nuevo. Parecía como si toda la prensa se hubiera vestido de amarillo chillón._

_No se habían efectuado detenciones y al parecer ni siquiera se sospechaba de alguien en el cuartel de Japón. De hecho, cabía decir que el caso había sido abandonado. Un caso frío, como los llamó alguna vez el Comandante Rester. L había ordenado el borrar cualquier archivo que tuviera que ver con el caso si algo llegara a pasarle "algo inesperado", citándole. Tan inteligente como de costumbre. Dan ganas de reírse, sabía que esa información no haría ningún bien en manos ajenas, y aún después de muerto se encargo de que todo estuviera en orden. En cambio, yo solo juego al inteligente entre aquellos detectives que tanta confianza me tienen._

_Pienso que Mihael estaría haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo. La investigación se ha estancado hasta el punto en que los integrantes de la S.P.K, solo vienen para fingir que realizan un trabajo. Pero tuve que encargarme de aquel desastre de todos modos, después de que Mihael hubiera rechazado mi oferta de trabajar conmigo. (Aunque, demás está decir, que yo nunca realice la mínima queja por esto) Me había enterado de que planeaba dejar el orfanato, e indagar por su cuenta el caso. Mentiría si dijera, que no me sorprendería de verlo en fechas próximas. Simplemente desapareció del sistema._

_Un día de primavera, que había sido cubierto por un sol abrazador, alguien me dijo que Roger quería verme en su despacho. Me dirigí hacía allí despacio, observando los viejos y rasgados tapices a mi alrededor, que trataban de dar un poco más de vida, inútilmente, a aquella instalación. Y en cuanto estuve frente a una conocida puerta, que ponía en grande "DESPACHO", escuche una voz invitándome a pasar antes de mi piel siquiera rozar la madera._

_- **¿Cómo has estado?** – Preguntó al verme, pero sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta siguió hablando - **Le voy a poner a trabajar en el Caso Kira lo más rápido posible ¿Está de acuerdo?-** mis limites de habla me dejaron pronunciar apenas un leve "si"_

- _**Entonces tenga sus cosas listas para mañana, joven Near, nos vamos a Nueva York.**_

- _ **Entiendo.** - dije resignado, no era quien para protestar, yo ya no poseía un libre albedrio, ahora me encontraba atado de brazos y piernas a pesar del poder que te otorgaba tal titulo como lo era el de "L". - **Estaré listo para mañana.**_

_Así fue como empecé a investigar El caso Kira, de eso hace ya dos años. En ese tiempo me enteré de que Mello se había comunicado con Matt, le pidió que le ayudara con el caso. A partir de esta llamada pude seguir sus pisadas hasta el día en que Matt llegó a New York. Pero después de esto le perdí la pista. De nuevo regresaba al enigma, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se escondía? Era importante para mi caso el saberlo. Por un par de meses no supe nada más de él, tal vez se ha rendido, y no volverá a aparecer, tal vez se fue del país, tal vez este…,muerto. ¿Cómo podía llegar a saberlo?_

_Durante ese tiempo Kira siguió con su mismo modus operandi*_. _Los criminales más buscados morían en incidentes triviales como los pueden ser choques de autos o una caída por las escaleras, mientras que los menos buscados morían automáticamente de paros cardiacos. Cada semana eran asesinadas aproximadamente 130 personas, 10 de ellas morían el día lunes, 30 de ellas el día martes, 40 el miércoles, 10 el jueves, 40 entre los días viernes y sábado, el domingo la actividad era abandonada, para ser retomada el día siguiente. Otro indicio fue que todas sus víctimas morían en una hora determinada por los números anteriores, el día en que morían 10 personas los asesinatos siempre ocurrían en una hora que tuviera el número uno, por ejemplo 1 : 00 o 5 : 01, y los días en que morían 40 personas pasaba lo mismo, y así con todas las cifras. Este modo operativo fue el que me hiso deducir que el Kira con el que tratábamos era un obseso-compulsivo, no hacía caso omiso a estas reglas jamás._

_El modo operativo de Kira siguió estando intacto hasta el día domingo 15 de enero de 2011, en el que realizó un asesinato en masa, eliminando a un considerable número de personas que se encontraban teniendo una disputa sobre si él era bueno o no, es seguro que tomó como un insulto que las personas lo redujeran a un espectáculo, pero como todo portador de T.O.C (Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo) no hubiera cedido tan fácilmente, lo que parece indicar que el 15 de enero (fecha en que seguro cayó domingo) es una fecha importante para él, la raíz de su enfermedad mental. _

_Después de esto reuní a todos los integrantes de la S.P.K, e inmediatamente ordené que se borrara toda información civil y militar de los integrantes. Aun así esto no fue suficiente, antes de que esta operación fuera completada asesinó a más de la mitad de la organización…_

_Las sensaciones volvieron a mi cuerpo al instante, el calor pudo recorrer de nuevo mi sistema, y el sofocante aroma de la sangre me envolvió sin mero consentimiento. Me encontraba recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una cama, pero dudaba de ello, se encontraba en un movimiento continuo, temblando, meciéndose de un lado al otro, como un péndulo. Todo era confuso, con mis ojos cerrados no distinguía más que la remota oscuridad ofrecida por mis parpados superiores, y cuando pensé que aquello era malo, empeoró._

_Lo que alguna vez fue confusión se tornó en terror al sentir agujas que eran clavadas en mi antebrazo y en mis piernas, sintiendo pequeñas punzadas de dolor que se multiplicaban a cada segundo, seguida de la sensación de varias manos tocando todo mi cuerpo. Aquello me impulsó a volver a intentar abrir mis ojos, quería despertar pero no se abrían, se mantuvieron cerrados con fuerza. Junté nuevamente mis parpados y volví a intentarlo. Logre abrirlos, solo lo suficiente como para poder observar un panorama traslucido. Lo primero que distinguí entre aquel juego de matices blancos fue la imagen de un chico corriendo al lado de una camilla, gritando cosas, yo…, yo era quien estaba en la camilla._

_Intenté ver con más nitidez la imagen del joven ¿Pero cómo hacerlo entre aquella distorsión? Al volver a intentarlo solo conseguí que mi vista se volviera más torpe. En el poco tiempo en el que logré mantenerme consiente solo pude alcanzar a ver los cabellos dorados y los ojos azules de aquel muchacho, haciendo que me diera una vaga idea de quién era, pero, siendo realista, aquella idea alcanzaba solo a ser poco más que una fantasía…_

- **_¡Lo perdemos! ¡Lo perdemos!_**

**PE PEE PEEEEEE…**

/

**_New York, 3: 30 pm._**

Una figura inexacta se detuvo en la tranquila calle Christopher, justo en frente del número 7. Observó con asombro esa gran y antigua casa de ladrillos estilo inglés, con 2 hermosos arboles ceibo* adornando el jardín. Con los nervios a punto de explotarle, empezó a jugar extenuada con sus dedos, el pulgar primero, índice da una vuelta, el anular se enrosca y el meñique se aferra. ¡Un juego de niños! Pensó con intranquilidad.

No había señal de vida detrás de aquellas ventanas inglesas, que eran enmarcadas con pintorescas pero apagadas contraventanas vino tinto, que se acompañaban, igualitas y pequeñas, de manera tumultuosa en las paredes. Calma, se respiraba solo calma en aquella callecilla en la que se llevaron a cabo "Los disturbios de Stonewall"*. Solamente Dimitri la turbaba, era la primera vez que ella venia a aquella casa. La curiosidad la había arrastrado como la inherente escolta que era, solo por eso la joven intrusa quería el trabajo que daban en esa casa. A penas el día de ayer había presenciado uno de los sucesos más extraños de toda su vida, quería saciar su anhelo de saber, quería descubrir quién era aquel hombre.

Buscando entre su bolso, la joven "hacker" finalmente dio con el aviso que había sacado ayer por la tarde de la tabla de anuncios del metro al volver a casa.

SOLICITUD DE UN AYUDANTE PARA PERIODISTA

Busco Asistente personal o privado para joven periodista, en el lado oeste de Greenwich Village, Christopher. En lo laboral debe ser profesional, tendrá las tareas del manejo de agenda, las llamadas, visitas, reservaciones, archivos etc... 3 - 5 Lun - Jue, los viernes de 4 a 6 pm y los sábados todo el día. Debe ser pulcro, ordenado, bien organizado. No hay preferencia en edad.

Solicitud: Light Yagami. Calle Christopher Número 7.

Dimitri deseaba ese empleo, pero ¿En verdad sería buena idea trabajar para Light Yagami? Es decir, ella no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba absorber por los rumores y chismes, aun así todo rumor empieza por una verdad, eso lo sabía. Tomó una bocanada de aire buscando un poco de confianza ¿Qué podía salir mal? Ahora más segura se aproximó al portón de la casa, estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, antes de que le recorriera un escalofrío.

**RIIIINNGGG RIIIINNGGG**

**RIIIINNGGG RIIIINNGGG**

Dimitri llamó a la puerta y esperó. Después de unos segundos le pareció oír un rumor de pasos por algún lugar de la sala, pero no era nada. Insistió, y mientras tocaba se escuchó la voz desde dentro de alguien.

- **¿Quién es?**

- **Mi nombre es Dimitri Volkova, señor. Vine por el aviso.**

No recibió respuesta.

- **Disculpe, no quisiera importunarlo, es solo que al verlo pensé que lo mejor era venir lo más rápido posible y presentarme para el puesto. Si usted está ocupado puedo…**

- **No se preocupe, espere un momento…** - le respondió, arrastrando las palabras, como si tuviera pereza de hablar, pero evidentemente era un hombre joven. Al apenas oírlo la chica adivinó a verlo despertado de algún sueño.

Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban más y más de la puerta. A lo que se decidió a esperar. Paso un tiempo considerable de tiempo y nadie venia ¿A dónde se había ido? Se prestó a esperar un poco más, esperó, esperó y esperó, pero nadie llegó. Acabado ese lapso de tiempo se resignó, estaba a punto de irse de aquel lugar, cuando el ruido de la cerradura la detuvo. La puerta se abrió dejando salir a un joven castaño, oscilando en algún punto de entre los veinte y los treinta años, alto, de ojos color miel, apacibles de algún modo, pero demasiado serenos y hasta un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Fríos? ¿Indiferentes?; con el cabello bien cortado hasta la nuca y unos mechones cubriendo su frente. Su expresión mostró cierta sorpresa ante la edad de la chica, incluso tal vez lo pensó una broma pesada, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

- **Pase, por favor. - **Pidió sin ningún preámbulo, volviendo a entrar en la casa, con ambiente casi engreído, y a la vez humilde. La hacker lo siguió callada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que debía de mantenerse en silencio. (O cómo lo habría dicho su padre: En _Mute_) Debía mantener a cierto margen su ansiedad de fisgonear, al menos por ahora.

Justo en ese preciso momento, entró al mismo lugar en donde nunca se imagino que comenzarían todos sus problemas, puesto que desde ese momento ya no sería "La loca de la esquina" sería la encargada de la agenda de Yagami Light, de las visitas, las llamadas, las reservaciones, así como seria periodista, organizadora de archivos, espía, detective, cómplice de asesinato en masa, conspiradora en contra de la sociedad y la única testigo fiable de un asesinato.

No mencionó nada acerca de su encuentro el día anterior, al parecer Light ni si quiera habría indagado en un ¿Tal vez te vi? Y si lo hizo, desecho de inmediato la ocurrencia.

Comenzó a mirar detenidamente el lugar, al hacerlo, pudo a preciar el color gris de las paredes, un color peculiar pero que hacía en verdad un buen contraste con el librero color blanco que se apoyaba contra estás, pero monótono, deprimente. En la otra esquina había una chimenea a la que aun se le podían ver un par de cenizas de la última vez en que fue encendida, al frente de ella se encontraban dos sofás, a su lado un sillón, formando un triangulo alrededor de una mesa baja. El ambiente era cálido, elegante y un poco abigarrado de muebles, pero en especial de libros, que estaban dispersos por todas partes, parecía que quienes habitaban en esa casa se ahogaban continuamente en ellos. Por último cabía destacar el hermoso cuadro que reposaba sobre la chimenea, no era ni más ni menos que **El Grito***,el cuadro del noruego Edvard Munch* (1863-1944). Todas las versiones del cuadro muestran una figura andrógina en primer plano, que simboliza a un hombre moderno en un momento de profunda angustia y desesperación existencial. Hasta insólito para una sala de estar, que debiera de ser el lugar más alegre de la casa.

- **Vi el anuncio en la parada del metro** - Dijo, deteniéndose para observar a Yagami.

- **Si, lo se.**

- **¿Entonces….?**

- **Tenga un poco de paciencia, por favor**- pidió el joven.

Al observarlo mejor la chica se dio cuenta de las facciones tan calmadas que tenia aquel muchacho, muy serenas y apacibles, al igual que sus palabras, lo que le dio a entender que no había sido él quien la había "atendido" en primer lugar. Algo en el le recordó a su padre, castaño, guapo, delgado pero corpulento, cabello semi-corto, a primera vista más joven de lo que es. Había muchas similitudes.

Yagami se limitó a invitarla a sentarse en el sofá, tomando, a su vez, asiento en el de al lado - **Gusta de un té o un café…, si puede tomarlo claro. – agregó por lo bajo, dando a entender que, ciertamente, su edad le incomodaba, como si intentara decirle que en verdad era muy joven para tal trabajo.**

- **Gracias, con un vaso de agua me basta.**

- **Está bien.**

Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, preguntándose con gula si aquel amable chico le ofrecería algo para comer.

- **¿Le gustan los dulces?**– Preguntó mientras se agachaba hacía la mesa, dejando sobre ella una bandeja con un vaso de agua, una taza de té y un trozo de pastel de vainilla ¿Acaso aquel joven leía la mente? Seguramente no, pero estaba cerca, pensó con picardía. - **En verdad no esperaba que alguien tan joven se presentara al trabajo**- dijo, ella solo se quedó callada, así se había auto-programado casi desde que tenía conciencia, callada, cosa que al parecer no molestó a Yagami. A partir de esa oración se formó un ambiente de incomodidad imperturbable que se acentuó por más y más tiempo, postergando a cada oportunidad la inevitable conversación.

Dimitri pensó en como la trataba, con mucho respeto a pesar de su edad, no le gustaba eso, pensaba. Algo dudosa, tomó el pastel de la bandeja, llevándolo a su boca para darle un mordisco. Saboreó su sabor en sus paladares el mayor tiempo que pudo, explorando sus ingredientes, sin éxito claramente. Simplemente trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre frente a ella; y de hecho, no fue sino hasta que terminó aquel postre que una mínima palabra le fue dirigida. - **Entre otras cosas ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**- Volkova…Dimitri Volkova.** - respondió apenada, esperando que saliera una carcajada de la garganta del hombre, después de todo, ¿Que más haría una persona que conoce a una chica con aspecto y nombre de chico? Silencio. Fue lo único que se "escuchó"; no se emitió ningún sonido parecido a una burla.

- **Es un nombre singular, en verdad es bastante original…. - **Dijo pensativo, a su vez muy pausadamente, como si dudara de decir su propia opinión. - **Y cómo usted debe de saber mi nombre es Light Yagami. **- aclaró. Al ver que Dimitri no decía nada se resignó de obtener una respuesta.

Poco después la llevó a la alcoba de adelante. Cuyas ventanas daban a Christopher, tenía entendido para explicarle un poco de su posible trabajo.

Con la tarea en mente de hacer parecer a Light que era ordenada, Dimitri inició con la labor de empacar de manera organizada los "Instrumentos de periodista" de Light Yagami. Comenzó guardando la libreta de apuntes en el bolsillo más pequeño de la mochila que le había indicado el periodista. Seguidamente metió en el compartimiento más grande un par de documentos guardados cuidadosamente en varias carpetas y una pequeña laptop. Guardó a su vez una cámara de fotos en el compartimiento del costado izquierdo y una videocámara del costado derecho. Por último le quedaba guardar un cuaderno de bocetos de tamaño considerable; y como ya se ha mencionado, la curiosidad de Dimitri no es la del tipo que se puede censurar con facilidad. Así que, cuidando que el castaño no la viera, empezó a ojear cuidadosamente aquel cuaderno, una, dos, tres, cuatro… Esas fueron más o menos las páginas que vio, después de ver tan solo un par de dibujos lo cerró y guardó rápidamente, ya teniendo la seguridad de que el joven Yagami era el mejor dibujante que hubiera visto jamás.

- **¿Puedo preguntarle por que se ha asustado tanto al verme el otro día?**- preguntó de la nada el hombre, después de haberse mantenido en silencio un tiempo. - **¿Eh?**

- **Le pregunté por qué se ha asustado tanto al verme el día de ayer.** - volvió a preguntar. La joven hacker tardó un momento en responder - **No…, a decir verdad no lo sé.**- mintió, Light asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿**No me quiere decir la verdad?**- Dimitri reflejó una mirada asombró ante la deducción, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una plagada de diversión por todo rincón imaginable. - **¿Cómo lo ha sabido?**

- **Usted ha decidido no responder mi pregunta, entonces yo tampoco responderé la suya.**- declaró para luego marcharse, dejando al hacker terminar con su trabajo. - **Si necesita ayuda solo grite.**

Así pues, unos minutos más tarde, con ya todas las cosas preparadas en la mochila, que a decir verdad se encontraba llena, Dimitri volvió al corredor y entró en la sala de estar. Arrastró, empujó y golpeó contra el suelo la mochila de Yagami, sabía que tenía que llevarla hasta allí, pero era muy pesada. (O tal vez ella era muy escuálida y poco trabajada en la parte física de su cuerpo) Al fin, logró mantenerla recta en algún extremo de la puerta, suspirando ante tal peso.

Al terminar se dio cuenta de que la sala tenía una atmosfera maravillosamente cálida y agradable. Cautivada por el ambienta hogareño, se sentó un momento en el sofá preguntándose si llamar o no al castaño. Optó por quedarse allí, después de todo, a ningún jefe le gusta una "secretaria" fastidiosa, y de cualquier modo, aún no tenía el trabajo. Intentó guardar la calma por un momento, negándose a revisar los cajones y, si llegaban a encontrarla, pensaran mal acerca de sus intenciones.

Rompiendo con el silencio que predominaba en el lugar Dimitri escuchó unas pisadas ligeras en la alcoba que recién había abandonado. Eran pasos algo torpes y quien estuviera allí podría jurar que la persona causante de ellos arrastraba sus pies, aun así las pisadas se oían y sentían muy ligeras.

Casi encogiéndose contra la pared de la sala, Dimitri levantó la mirada y se encontró viendo la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, tal vez demasiado, rascándose la pierna con un pie. Tenía una tez aún más pálida que la suya, de color semejante a la nieve; de cabellos negros, entre cortos y largos, bastante desordenados; y con unos ojos grandes y sin expresión, sin ningún brillo a dentro, marcados con unas ojeras de gran tamaño. Vestía con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones _blues jeans _bastante desgastados, ambas prendas le quedaban grandes. Sus ojos parecieron crisparse, y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar a tal situación.

- **¿Qué… no, quién eres?** – Masculló -**¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién eres? **–

El chico mostró una expresión de fastidio, se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose el pelo a la vez que desviaba su mirada a una esquina de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro y retiró su mano de su cabeza para extenderla en dirección a la joven hacker -**Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki.**


	4. Ryuuzaki

Okey, me tardé...desmesuradamente .. Comprendan me, a penas terminé los examenes me fui de vacaciones con mi familia y no iba a agarrar la computadora así como así ¿No creen? xD. Pero, como recompensa, posteo 2 capítulos, se los traígo como un regalo por el nuevo año, así que ¡Feliz año nuevo!

En las calles de New York

4

Ryuuzaki

**_Cuartel general de la S.P.K_**

**_2:10 pm, New York._**

Los monitores del cuartel segundos después estuvieron manchados de un bello color carmín, mismo color que ahora cubría todo el cuerpo del albino.

Dos disparos se escucharon en el resonar de la sala de investigaciones de la S.P.K. Y en aquel momento, el delicado rostro de aquella criatura ahora manchada de carmín tomó por primera vez en su vida la expresión del horror, al ver como su camiseta se teñía sofocantemente rápido de un color ajeno a su cuerpo emblanquecido, desplomándose segundos después en el suelo, haciendo su piel contacto con el frío de la oficina.

Sus grises ojos estaban abiertos, pero era incapaz de ver si quiera una sombra. Los colores de aquel lugar empezaron a mezclarse entre sí ante sus ojos, ahora siendo incapaz de distinguir algo entre aquella danza de colores, girando en un remolino intangible de matices de diferentes tonalidades y colores confundidos también con los gritos alarmados e incomprensibles de las personas a su alrededor, mostrándole imágenes ambiguas de un pasado olvidado, al parecer era cierto, al momento de morir las victimas veían pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

Dos disparos, uno proveniente del arma de Ratt, y otro dirigido desde la puerta, por la pistola de un hombre rubio que apuntaba a Ratt con una mirada infernal.

**_Casa de Light Yagami 3:45:_**

Casi encogiéndose contra la pared de la sala, Dimitri levantó la mirada y se encontró viendo la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, tal vez demasiado, rascándose la pierna con un pie; con una tez aun más pálida que la suya, de color semejante a la nieve; de cabellos negros, entre corto y largo, bastante desordenados; y con unos ojos grandes y sin expresión, carentes de brillo alguno, marcados con unas ojeras de gran tamaño. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos pantalones _blues jeans _bastante desgastados, ambas prendas le quedaban grandes. Sus ojos parecieron crisparse, y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar a tal situación.

- **¿Qué… no, quién eres?** – Masculló -**¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién eres? **–

El chico mostró una expresión de fastidio, se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose el pelo a la vez que desviaba su mirada a una esquina indefinida de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro y retiró su mano de su cabeza para extenderla en dirección a la joven hacker -**Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki.**

Los pasos de Dimitri se confundieron entre sí producto del mareo, con insuficiencia, se acercó al hombre cargada con un deje de timidez, presentándose ella también. Ryuuzaki solo hizo el ademán de mirarla de arriba abajo, como grabando sus facciones y características en su mente. - **¿Y…, a Dimitri le gustaría tomar una taza de café?** – preguntó amablemente, la joven lo pensó unos segundos. Yagami ya le había hecho una pregunta parecida, y su respuesta había sido negativa, pero en esta ocasión consintió el tomar algo.

Dimitri observó con detenimiento a Ryuuzaki durante el trayecto, su apariencia era tan…, bizarra…

¿Qué haría un adolescente, pues esa era la impresión que le daba la edad de aquel chico, durmiendo a las 3 de la tarde, cuando podría bien estar con una chica, saliendo con sus amigos ¡Inclusive estudiando! Y cuando sus pensamientos dieron cavidad a algo más exterior que ella misma, se encontró con la expresión entre molesta y aburrida del joven protagonista de su reflexión, preguntándole algo como _"Que café quiere con el qué"_.

- **¡Oye! Acabo de preguntar si quieres algo con el café** – repitió, de nuevo. Dimitri, consciente de su falta de atención, se disculpó de inmediato – **Leche y azúcar estarían bien** – respondió con desdén, que más tarde agradeció que Ryuuzaki no hubiera entendido. Notó que se dirigía hacia ella de manera indirecta, dando por sentado de que se estaba burlando por no haberle respondido.

Ryuuzaki se volteó hacía la cocina, observando la tetera con desconcierto, como si en verdad nunca antes se hubiera preparado una bebida semejante. Al final, optó por dejar caer el polvo del café en la tetera, agregando después la azúcar y la leche, mezclándolo con una cuchara para, a continuación, servirlo. La joven invitada observó con terror la bebida cuando se le puso al lado, y al tragar tan solo un sorbo, escupió lo más disimuladamente que pudo en una servilleta.

Su anfitrión pareció no darse cuenta, puesto que ahora preparaba, de la misma mediocre forma, su propio café. Emitió un desgarrante grito de dolor de su garganta, a la vez que soltaba la cafetera y la dejaba caer contra el suelo, emitiendo un sonido ahogado. Dimitri, perturbada pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, pero no, sus ojos no la habían engañado, la cafetera no se había resbalado de las manos de Ryuuzaki, ni a él se le había caído por simple descuido, no. Ryuuzaki había vertido por su propia cuenta el negro contenido de la cafetera en su mano izquierda, a propósito, para luego soltarla mientras dejaba salir un sollozo de dolor, pero, aquello…, no, había debido de ser su imaginación.

Dimitri hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudarlo, pero antes de que siquiera hubiera podido incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que Yagami había acudido sin ninguna tardanza hacía la cocina atraído el grito de Ryuuzaki. Y que ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, observando entre sorprendido y preocupado la situación. Se acercó al hombre tomando su antebrazo para ver la herida, soltando un promulgado suspiro al terminar de examinarla - **Bonito el desastre que has hecho ahora, Ryuuzaki. Y ya me hago una idea de quien tendrá que limpiarlo** – reprochó observando aquel líquido negro derramado en todo el piso y alfombra de la cocina, a lo que Ryuuzaki respondió con una corta risa muerta – **Lo siento** – Yagami le miro un momento con una extraña mirada que Dimitri no pudo identificar, para luego levantarlo con cuidado del piso, aun tomándolo del brazo – **Ven acá** – le guió de inmediato al lavaplatos, hallado a pocos centímetros de ellos, colocó su muñeca debajo del chorro, a la vez que prendía la llave. Después de dejarlo unos minutos allí dejando que el dolor desapareciera, se retiró de su lado, saliendo por la puerta del lugar, retirándose en busca de gazas y algodón. Parecía haber ignorado a la chica sentada aún lado de la mesa todo aquel tiempo.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que volviera, minutos que fueron desconcertantes para Dimitri por la acción que había creído visto hacer a Ryuuzaki. Pasaron en silencio un tiempo, se lanzaban miradas debes en cuando, y las apartaban con incomodidad al instante. Ryuuzaki fingía examinar su herida. Y Dimitri lo observaba con disimulo.

Yagami volvió está vez con la disposición de vendar y sanar la herida del pelinegro, cosa que no tardo en hacer a pesar del hecho de que Ryuuzaki no dejaba de quejarse y hasta llegar a gritar, sorbiéndose los mocos tras cada queja. Cosas que no dejaban de desconcertar a Dimitri, desconociendo en su totalidad que el joven allí lastimado, optaba por aquel comportamiento solo para molestar a Light.

Al ya acabado el pequeño _retraso_ Yagami la guió de nuevo hacía el sofá para terminar, o tal vez comenzar, la entrevista. Ya que gracias al descuido de Ryuuzaki, la noche había empezado a caer encima de ellos, haciéndoles imposible salir al centro a tales horas.

- **Bien, terminemos de una vez con esto** – masculló el castaño mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá. Dimitri asintió con la cabeza, pero no tardo en centrar su vista de nuevo en Ryuuzaki, ahora con una mano vendada, sentándose de una manera más que extraña en el sillón de la sala, recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho, juntándolas en su totalidad, y dejando descansar sus brazos sobre estas – **Perdoné por la interrupción** – Murmuro el castaño, sacándola de su encasillada vista –**Ah, no, no importa. Pero, usted podría…, el respeto en la frase…, es algo…** - Al Yagami comprender que se trataba de el trato por _usted_ le incomodaba, se abstuvo de seguir utilizándolo.

- **Bueno, **_tu _**nombre completo es Dimitri Volkova ¿Verdad?** – Asintió gustosa al verse librada de la sensación de silencio, el periodista anotó esto en una libreta - **¿Su edad?** – Dimitri permaneció callada unos instantes, para después responder con total normalidad - **Tengo catorce años, quince el próximo mes** – Ahora fue Yagami quien permaneció en silencio, se acomodó un poco en el asiento a la vez que tomaba y contenía una bocanada de aire en su garganta - **¿Catorce años?** – él le había calculado al menos 16.

- **El Código Laboral del Estado de New York permite que niños de trece años trabajen bajo el consentimiento de sus padres.** **A partir de los catorce sin él **- explicó con tranquilidad, como si incluso se hubiera preparado para decirlo. Nuevamente silencio – **Bien…, al parecer estas bastante familiarizada con las leyes del estado, así que, no tomaré en cuenta tu edad a pesar de que seas menor **– Ryuuzaki permaneció callado durante la conversación, con su típico semblante indiferente, no tardó en desaparecer por la cocina, aburrido de aquello

– **Imagino que no has tenido otros trabajos antes ¿verdad? **– Por un momento Dimitri pensó en mencionar que en una ocasión, que ni vale mencionar, había obtenido dinero a cambio de hackear la computadora del instituto y cambiar "levemente" una calificación. Pero se dio cuenta de que los trabajos clandestinos no formaban parte de los curriculums, negó con la cabeza al fin de cuentas – **Bien**…

Y la tarde continúo de esa manera, Yagami hacía preguntas, Dimitri las contestaba, eran escritas en la libreta. Mientras, la hacker, perturbada por el comportamiento tan irracional del ojeroso movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando entender lo que pasaba. Pero consciente de que no serviría de nada, comenzó a sacarse la chamarra, alegando que había mucho calor, aún si la sensación era provocada por la exasperación. Al quitarse la prenda dejo ver unos brazos que, aunque no escuálidos, bastante delgados y blancos. Vestida con una camisa color blanco con mangas hasta los hombros, con El Emblema Hacker* grabado en su pecho y abdomen – **Muy bien. Continuemos con esto….**

Pero, como ya se ha dicho, Dimitri no se encontraba en ese lugar por el deseo o la necesidad de trabajar, se encontraba allí para descubrir quienes eran esos dos jóvenes ¿Por qué se comportaban así? ¿Qué hacían? ¿De dónde venían? ¿Qué habían hecho para que sintiera tanta necesidad de indagar en sus vidas?

¿Cuál sería la sorpresa de Dimitri al saber que aquello apenas seria el comienzo de la morbosa historia que desenterraría de la memoria de estos dos jóvenes?

**El emblema hacker:** El emblema hacker es el emblema y símbolo que representa la unificación para la percepción de la cultura hacker. Consta de una tabla de nueve cuadros con los primeros tres de abajo rellenados con un punto negro, la tercera casilla de la izquierda también y a su vez la segunda casilla de la última fila...

Espero les haya gustado, como dije ¡Qué tengan un feliz año!


	5. Reglas

En las calles de New York

5

Reglas

**_4:30 pm. Hospital central de New York._**

Sentí en mi cuerpo en aquella sensación nuevamente, podía percibir aquella horrible sensación que te da el calor al ser mezclado con la humedad, corroyendo hasta la más mínima célula de mi cuerpo, ahogándome en un mar de incontinencia. Con sus deslaves y caídas, finalmente logré abrir mis ojos, pero mi visión aun se hallaba borrosa, dándome una visión nada nítida del mundo a mí alrededor. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza sin razón aparente. Intenté incorporarme, pero una punzada de dolor atravesó fieramente mi cuerpo, traspasando mis arterias y nervios hasta llegar a mí estómago, acentuándose en aquel lugar en particular. Me desplomé nuevamente en la incómoda colcha que yacía debajo de mí.

Mi capacidad de visión fue ascendiendo hasta un punto en que el mundo volvía a verse normal. Aprecié las grandes paredes blancas que se elevaban sobre mí, los pisos grisáceos que dormían tranquilamente a merced de estos, y una amplia ventana que se dibujaba de manera pintoresca a unos metros de mí. Había una pequeña mesa de noche debajo, con un florero de cristal transparente encima, dos narcisos pendían de este, amenazando con destrozarse y avecinarse sin vida contra el piso. Seguí corriendo mi vista por la habitación, dando con unas puertas de vidrio, cerradas. A unos pasos de ella, una cortina que se mecía con la brisa.

Me levanté por una segunda vez, solo provocando que aquella sensación volviera a recorrer mis entrañas. Admiré esa parte de mi cuerpo, de la que emanaba la mayor parte del dolor. Palidecí al observarla, aquella parte de piel había sido vendada con un blanco vendaje que cubría toda mi zona abdominal. Observé con sorpresa, una inexpresiva, que me encontraba vestido con una ligera bata color azul pálido, que me llegaba a escasa hasta mis rodillas. En ese momento me di cuenta, me encontraba en la habitación de un hospital.

Debía de organizar mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?..., los agentes de la S.P.K debieron de haberlo hecho posible, no los creía tan tontos como para no dar un alías que no fuera "Near" al dejarme aquí… ¿Qué había pasado?…. Kira…, Kira había empezado a asesinar a mis subordinados…, y uno de ellos… me había disparado… Pero ¿Por qué estaba vivo si su muerte se había escrito así en la Death Note? ¿Por qué siendo la acción perfectamente posible de manera física yo estaba vivo?

_~ CRACK_

Aquel estresante sonido que me era tan conocido se escucho de súbito en la habitación, causándome un desasosiego. Era el sonido de una barra de chocolate cuando es partida a la mitad.

Volteé mecánicamente mi vista hacía la puerta del cuarto. Allí, parado a un lado, se dibujaba la silueta andrógina de un hombre joven, con cabellos color dorado que descansaban sobre sus hombros. Una cicatriz de gran tamaño atravesaba su costado izquierdo. Un aspecto que a cualquiera, incluyéndome, le erizaría los pelos. – **Buenos días, Mello.** – Musité.

- **Así que…** - dijo - **¿El tan inteligente Near, número uno en la línea de secesión de L, y detective en Jefe del Caso Kira, se ha equivocado? ¡Vaya! Después de tanto tiempo a cometido su primer error. Estoy hay que grabarlo para la posteridad** – Se sacó la gabardina, la dejó en la silla aún lado de la cama, y se sentó sobre ella. - **¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita, Mello?** – Le pregunte con sarcasmo, uno que, seguramente, a alguien que no fuera él no habría entendido. Me devolvió una mirada que no supe descifrar, a la vez que de sus labios era expulsada una pequeña carcajada.

Lo sabía, y él también, que en ese mismo instante podría acabar con su único gran problema. Su problema era el hecho de que siempre yo tuviera que estar en medio, su problema era que yo siempre estaba a un paso a delante, su problema era que poco podía soportar la compañía que yo nunca le había negado. _Yo_, era su problema; yo y nada más que yo. Entonces, me pregunte, si tanto lo deseaba así, si tanto deseaba hacerme desaparecer ¿Por qué no solo lo hacía?

Fue su mirada la que me lo confesó, cuando se dirigió insinuativamente hacía la ventana. A través de ella se veía una camioneta de color negro, con dos hombres a su lado vestidos de colores fríos, camuflados entre la multitud. Mello volvió a fijar sus ojos en otro tramo del lugar, esta vez llegó a parar a las puertas de vidrio por donde había ingresado, topándome con la traslucida figura de un hombre vestido de negro, dándonos la espalda tras aquellas paredes transparentes. Logré divisar un pequeño comunicador es su oreja izquierda.

Por último, observamos la esquina superior de una pared, en donde no tardé en ubicar una pequeña cámara de video.

Nos observaban desde cualquier punto imaginable, o, mejor dicho, observaban a Mihael, lo estaban vigilando. – **Están preocupados porque te haga algo…** – explicó con naturalidad, incluso creí haber descubierto una media sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

- **¿Qué diablos piensas hacer ahora?** –

- **Insistir, Mihael. Ahora es demasiado tarde para volver atrás…** – Mello soltó un bufido ante mi respuesta y llevó tranquilamente su barra de chocolate a la boca, mientras le daba una mordida. – **Y, dime…** - sonrió. - **¿Acaso será una de tus preguntas, por mera casualidad, la razón por la que no estás muerto, Near?** – _"¿C-cómo?"_ En aquel momento me resulto ridículamente evidente, se estaba burlando de mí. Él sabía por qué la Death Note no había actuado con precisión en esta ocasión. Había conseguido mantenerme calmado durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero aquella indiferencia se desvaneció al momento en que vi como sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo, una pequeña libreta color negro, poca más gruesa que un lápiz, y algo más pequeña que un cuaderno común, con dos palabras escritas de forma gótica sobre la portada, en color blanco.

- **Si, así es, se trata de ni más ni menos que una Death Note, Near** – En esa ocasión siquiera pensé en ocultar mi sorpresa al observarla. Aquella pequeña libreta… ¿En verdad esa era el arma homicida de los horribles crímenes que eran cometidos día a día por Kira? La sonrisa de Mello se acentuó. Casi me puso la libreta en la cara, enseñándome la portada, y bien es cierto que la observe muy bien. - **¿Dónde la conseguiste, Mello?** – Pregunté. - **¿En verdad esperas que te lo diga?**

A decir verdad no, no esperaba que me lo dijera, pero eso poco importaba, tenía la impresión de que aquello no era todo lo que quería mostrarme. Sin embargo, deje de prestarle atención a la libreta por un segundo, observando al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, este se había volteado a medias, observándonos a través de aquellos lentes color negro. Supe entonces que si Mello intentaba algo con aquella libreta solo conseguiría un disparo en medio de su frente, que le atravesaría el cráneo sin piedad, arrebatándole la vida al instante.

El, casi de inmediato, volvió a ser el centro de mi atención, y con sumo cuidado observé como abría la Death Note en sus primeras páginas. Me entregó con un pésimo trato el objeto, en una parte en particular, que me dijo leyera en voz alta.

**Death Note**

**V**

**. A god of Death can extend his life by putting human names on the note, but humans cannot.**

_Un dios de la muerte puede extender su vida poniendo los nombres de humanos en la nota, pero los humanos no pueden._

**. A person can shorten his or her own life by using the note.**

_. Una persona puede acortar su vida propia mediante el uso de la nota._

**. The human who becomes the owner of the death note can, in exchange of half of his/her to see a humans remaining life, get the eyeballs of the god of death which will enable his/her to see a humans name and remaining when looking through them.**

_. El ser humano que se convierte en el propietario de la Death Note puede, a cambio de la mitad de su vida, obtener los ojos del dios de la muerte, que permitirá a él / ella ver el nombre de los seres humanos y el resto de sus vidas._

- _"¿Dios de la muerte? ¿Se refiere a un shinigami? ¿Acaso esto es una broma?" _– Pensé por un momento en preguntárselo, pero razoné que, al menos, no sería tan cobarde como para engañarme, a menos que... Mello protestó con su mirada mi desconfianza, le devolví una mueca de molestia. Con algo de incredulidad seguí leyendo las páginas, a pesar de dar por hecho de que no me mentía, Mello no hizo otra cosa que fruncir el seño. Pero salí de cualquier duda acerca de su sinceridad al dar con la norma que quería que leyera.

**If the death of a human whose name is written in death note, interferes with the life of another human and this has been specified in his death this will not occur. The sentenced die as I would like, but life is affected rid of any damage.**

_Si la muerte de un humano cuyo nombre ha sido escrito en la Death note, interfiere con la vida de otro humano y esto ha sido especificado en su muerte esta no ocurrirá. El sentenciado morirá como se querría, pero la vida afectada se librara de cualquier daño._

- **Una de las reglas de la Death Note te salvó el pellejo.** – Dijo Mello, sin ningún tipo de consuelo, el no sentía ningún tipo de compasión por mí, aun encontrándome en esta situación, aunque, claro, el tenía las suficientes razones...

- **Near **- me llamó Mello, volteé hacia él inmediatamente, asombrado de aquel dulce tono que usaba, y, de hecho, me encontré con un rostro sorprendido, no amenazante, ni enojado por alguna actitud que pude haber tomado que interpretara como insolencia, solo sorprendido. Me di cuenta entonces que la tristeza que, por apenas momentos, había sentido, se había contagiado a otras partes de mi cuerpo, no solo mi mente. Mi expresión había acogido en si el reflejo de la pesadumbre. Pero aquella fue reemplazada por la desorientación al darme cuenta de que Mello había dirigido una de sus enguantadas manos hacia mí.

- **¿Qué estas…?** – intenté preguntar, pero mis palabras se apagaron totalmente al sentir como la mano de Mihael se adueñaba de otra parte mi rostro, acariciando una de mis mejillas. Pero este, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que hacía se apartó azoradamente. Poco después se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentado y abandonó la habitación, sin dejarme si quiera dirigirle alguna frase o palabra de desconcierto.

Lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mi propia mano hacía el rostro, rozándola, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. O, hasta preguntándome, si en verdad había pasado, si en verdad había acontecido tal acto amoroso, o si solo había sido una falsa ilusión de mi cansada mente….


	6. Hospital

Hola! Bien, heee, jeje, mil perdones por la tardanza, este me costó y se me acabaron las vacaciones tan rapido u_ú. Y ya verán, como uno tiene que estudiar para tener un promedio medio decente, y tener la minima oportunidad en la universidad T.T Hoy en día, creo que hay que ser superdotado para entrar becado a una universidad...

Me salí del tema, como les decía, espero me disculpen, ya llevo casi todo el otro capitulo, me falta una escena nada más, seguro que mañana o pasado lo posteo. Sin más que decir: Disfruten!

En las calles de New York

6

Hospital

**_7:30 pm. Hospital central de New York._**

El chirrido de la puerta al chocar contra el suelo, a causa de una bisagra rota, inundo mis oídos extrayéndome del sueño. Alguien había abierto la puerta, una enfermera, un doctor (que de hecho no quería aparecer por aquí) o, tal vez, hubiera sido Mello, pero no. El hombre que abrió la puerta era un chico joven, a lo mucho de 20 años, que sostenía eternamente un cigarrillo entre la comisura de sus labios…

Aquella noche de febrero, dos hombres yacían sentados en medio de la habitación de un frío hospital, sin más que la compañía del recurrente pitido emitido por una máquina. Solo en dadas ocasiones una tímida enfermera se había atrevido a cruzar la puerta que los separaba del mundo para confirmar un estado estable en el paciente.

Mantenían la conversación de manera inteligente y fluida. Sin ningún tipo de odio atravesando sus palabras, porque, de cualquier forma, a Mail Jeevas no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la condición de Near, pues tal puesto no era su codicia ni ambición, En contraste con el segundo nominado, que juraba odio hacía el más dotado y que le mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

- **Entonces…. ¿En verdad he estado aquí durante casi tres semanas?** –

- **Sip** – contestó vivazmente su interlocutor, a su vez creando un minuto de silencio que hasta ahora no se había presentado. Uno que Near aprovecho para calcular cuantos asesinatos debieron haber ocurrido en su ausencia, disimulando el reflejo del vomito que tuvo al obtener resultados. Pero, decidido a extraer ese pensamiento de su cabeza, intentó seguir hablando con su acompañante.

- **¿Qué opinas tú del caso, Mail?** – preguntó neutralmente Near. Sacando un aire de sorpresa a su interlocutor por el interés, este dudó, el silencio se apegó fuertemente a su piel unos segundos antes de responder. – **Yo no opino nada en absoluto** - declaró al último, liberando desconcierto en la habitación, liberando desconcierto en Near. Hasta que al fin musito una oración pertinente a la ocasión.

- **Es cierto que hay dos perfiles, el que nos dio alguna vez L** – dijo – **Y el que yo he dado a la policía de la S.P.K, que es el de un obseso-compulsivo, al contrario que el anterior, que es el de un psicópata. **– pero volvió a callar en cuanto reconoció audiblemente una pequeña risa escapada de los labios de Mail.

- **Eso es cierto, Near. Pero no te has dado cuenta de algo muy importante, por mucho que parezca un obseso-compulsivo, bien deberías haberte dado cuenta de que sigue conteniendo pequeños rasgos psicopáticos** – Near meditó por un momento lo dicho. Lo que decía el hombre era muy coherente y ataba los cabos sueltos de su investigación, pero soltaba y creaba muchos más.

Tal vez fuera esta la razón por la que ya no existía El Segundo Kira, que había desaparecido sin razón de la investigación, Matt presumió su asesinato en manos del primero durante su plática. Pues una de las principales características de los sicópatas era no confiar en nadie, a menos que tuvieran total fiabilidad en él. Había perdido su confianza en él al ser atrapado por la policía y lo había asesinado. También explicaba su falta de sensibilidad, piedad o remordimiento ante sus crímenes y su actitud impulsiva al asesinar (A pesar de que su impulsividad fuera contrarrestada con su juicio y habilidad mental natural), un obseso compulso, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, lo sentiría. La versatilidad para la acción criminal también se explicaba. Aunque, también era cierto que la personalidad del "mesías", no se adhería nunca totalmente al perfil, o simplemente era imposible de saber si él no realizaba los asesinatos con sus propias manos.

El detective solo necesito un momento para pensar esto y mil y otras cosas. Pero al final, se vio obligado a preguntarlo. Odiaba hacer aquello, no encontraba comprensible que alguien supiera la respuesta a algo que él no.

- **¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?** –Matt entre abrió sus labios en un ahogado motivo de respuesta, que fue acallado por la luz de la cristalizada puerta abriéndose por la mitad. Por esta salió una enfermera de cabello coloreado de rubio, artificial sin duda, y con estatura decadente que se aproximó a la cama del detective*. Está estuvo a punto de pedirle al otro joven que se retirara de la habitación, pero antes que ella una voz ronca e inflexible resonó enfadada por los amplios corredores del hospital, aproximándose a la habitación. Apenas asomando su cuerpo por la puerta, Mello apareció por esta, dando órdenes a Matt de inmediato. – **Matt, ven, nos largamos.**

El hombre obedeció enseguida el decreto de Mihael, cual niño que escucha a su padre o, mejor dicho, cual perro que escucha a su amo. Ambos se retiraron del lugar en segundos, dando si quiera una despedida.

La enfermera se quedó sola con Near, revisando su pulso, y latidos de su corazón, cambiando las vendas de su herida y demás. Está mujer explicó detalladamente su situación a Near, a diferencia de todas las demás.

Esta, resumiendo, había sido la siguiente: Habían logrado detener la hemorragia, y la bala había sido extraída con éxito, pero necesitaban que repusiera la sangre perdida y que la herida coagulara y sanara íntegramente. Por lo que, a consecuencia, su prisión en aquel hospital sería indefinida, paralizando la investigación por completo durante su estancia.

- **Perdone que su doctor no haya venido, pero _es un hombre ocupado._ Yo le atenderé en su lugar.** – Near no entendió en su totalidad la banal razón de aquella perspectiva, pero algo en él le hizo tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que aquella mujer hubiera utilizado la ironía en la palabra _"ocupado" _– **Por ahora, ¿por qué no descansa?** – aconsejó la enfermera, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada, tan rápido como había llegado, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Near, volvió a meditar por segundos su situación, solo consiguiendo otro dolor de cabeza. Se recostó nuevamente en la incómoda colcha en la que había despertado, pero sabía que no tendría muchas posibilidades de conciliar el sueño rápidamente. La insuficiencia que sentía al estar allí le carcomería toda la noche, y, empeorando aquel sentimiento, podía sentir claramente el pesar del sudor sobre él, pegando su ligera prenda a su pálida piel, además de a las cobijas y fundas. Aquella no sería una noche placentera…

**_11:30 am Instituto Juilliard, New York._**

La euforia en aquel salón de clases le partía los nervios. Sus cabellos se erizaban y sus dientes castañeaban, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos papelillos le habían sido lanzados a la cabeza, ni cuantos gritos habían entrado tortuosamente por sus oídos por culpa de un desgraciado que intentaba hacerla parte de la locura. Ignoraban en su totalidad que una chica, o niña, con sus principios nunca sucumbiría a tal cosa como ridiculizarse o humillarse de tal manera.

_Fliph_

Una vez más, un avión de papel había caído sobre su cabeza, rompiendo las únicas dos moléculas de paciencia que quedaban en su subconsciente. Enojada, se giró con ira a la locación de la que provenía el molesto papel, encontrándose inmediatamente con la imagen de un muchacho montado sobre una silla, colocando el borrador de la enorme pizarra que se ceñía amenazante sobre ella, justo entre la parte de arriba de la puerta y el marco de esta. Mientras, el chico se reía entre dientes, mostrando una sonrisa gatuna, adornada con tres graciosas marcas felinas en sus mejillas. Su cabello era rubio y corto, y portaba un suéter color naranja con cuello tapando su uniforme.

- **¡Hay, Naruto! ¡¿Algún día dejaras de hacer tantas tonterías? **– masculló molesta una chica tintada de rosa, sentada en la parte delantera de la clase. Está fruncía el ceño aún más que la propia hacker al verlo, mientras fulminaba al chistoso con su mirada. Por otro lado, en otra esquina de la clase, un chico de cabellos color azabache, atados en una coleta, miraba de igual forma al chico, seriamente, tomando un ambiente lúgubre contrastado con su atuendo, que portaba una insignia extraña en la parte de atrás.

Aquellas acciones hacían a la chica preguntarse una y otra vez si en verdad esos chicos eran estúpidos ¿En verdad todos y cada uno de ellos lo serían? No, había algunos salidos de aquella definición.

- **Oye, Dim. ¿Esos son lentes? Ja ja ja ¡Miren chicos, la nerd usa lentes! Ja ja ja ja** -…. tal vez se equivocase. Y con aquellos dos espejitos puestos delante de sus ojos las cosas empeoraban.

Estos y más problemas y disturbios se presentaban cada vez que un profesor se retiraba por los más pequeños lapsos de tiempo del aula de clase.

Dimitri Volkova, una chica extraña para todo el que la viera, demasiado madura para su edad, pero demasiado infantil para su madurez, exorbitantemente inteligente para sus actos pueriles, pero demasiado pertinente para la impertinencia. En el instituto, ella no era exactamente una desadaptada. Simplemente no se mezclaba con grupos con escasa capacidad mental, cosa que en verdad, escaseaba tanto como su estereotipo de persona.

Y hoy no estaba de humor para pasar desapercibidas sus ineptitudes, no en aquel momento, así que no hizo otra cosa que escabullirse en silencio por los escritorios y escapar de aquel martirio. Una vez fuera del aula, no tardó mucho en salir. Estaba demasiado ansiosa, apenas podía creer que hubiera ocurrido, pero si, Light Yagami la había aceptado como su asistente. Al principio aquello había sido magnifico, pero ahora, encontrándose frente a frente con la casa del periodista, era como haber despertado de un profundo sueño en el que se había sumergido durante años.

Jugaba, como veces anteriores, con una uña rota de su mano izquierda, presionándolas con las de la mano derecha. ¿En qué problema se había metido? Ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia ¿Cómo realizaría con eficiencia el trabajo? Si seguía de aquella manera, insegura de sí misma (cosa no muy común) solo terminaría fracasando.

Rebobino entonces un poco de tiempo al pasado, en el momento en que había recibido una llamada, _La _llamada, de aquel apacible periodista.

**_Casa de Dimitri Volkova 5:30_**

_Y aún seguía allí, observándolo atentamente, esperando paciente a que emitiera algún sonido parecido al de un llamado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Ya sería como la cuarta hora, no?_

_- **Por mucho que lo mires el tal Yagami no te llamara más rápido **– advirtió su padre mientras se asomaba, curioso, por la puerta, dándose cuenta de la ya casi obsesiva atención que ponía Dimitri en el teléfono. Esta bufó algo enojada ante el comentario – **Oye, no te enojes.** – pidió con una sonrisa pegada eternamente al rostro –**Lo siento, pero llevo horas aquí esperando a que suene el teléfono…**_

_- **No deberías obsesionarte tanto. A veces elegir un empleado puede tomar semanas. A demás, ten en cuenta cuantas entrevistas debe de hacer antes de decidir. **– razonó calmadamente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo._

_Dimitri pensó un momento en ello, tal vez tenía razón. Se alejó con pesadumbre del sillón en el que había estado sentada todo ese tiempo, sintiéndose casi estúpida por la espera tan larga y el tiempo que había gastado, gastar tiempo casi representaba un pecado para ella, como hacker que se hacía llamar. Se retiró tranquilamente a su habitación, esperando que Light llamara lo más pronto posible._

_Pues, aun si había escuchado infinidad de veces aquel refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato" siempre terminaba seducida por esta, tanto hasta el punto de estar dispuesta, a cambio de descubrir un buen misterio, ser sin lugar a dudas el gato en la jugada._

_Pero, justo antes de que si quiera pudiera conducir su cuerpo hasta su habitación, un sonido alegre y melodioso, aunque no le quitaba lo molesto, comenzó a recorrer fugaz y saltarín todos los rincones de la espaciosa casa. Haciendo que cambiara repentinamente de dirección, regresando al lugar de partida._

_Tomó estrepitosamente el teléfono, y tuvo que luchar contra su garganta para que esta no emitiera tonalidades tan desesperadas como las que pudo haber emitido._

- **_¿-Hola? _**_– preguntó, dejando un toque de inocencia en su voz. Cosa que al parecer hizo dudar al hombre en la otra línea, que se limitó a preguntar si aquella era la casa de Dimitri Volkova, está respondió airadamente que si al instante. Y lo demás es estúpido de relatar, le fue contada la gran noticia. Desde el próximo lunes en adelante seria la ayudante y asistente de Light Yagami, el reconocido periodista de la calle Christopher, número 7._

Después de aquel día se había reunido varias veces con el joven Yagami. La primera vez, se habían encontrado por mera casualidad en las calles de la ciudad, la segunda vez había sido para que el hombre discutiera y arreglara un par de asuntos con su padre, asegurándose de que este estuviera enterado y al tanto de la situación. La tercera vez ella había invitado tanto a Yagami como a Ryuuzaki a un almuerzo (Aunque, a decir verdad, ellos tuvieron que pagar la mitad) para que el primero le explicara detalles de lo que sería su trabajo, en cuestión de días.

Prácticamente se podría decir que eran amigos desde ya, y esto no hacía más que exasperarla. Desde el primer día en que estuvo con ellos no había logrado enterarse de más nada, aquello era imperdonable, pero en aquella ocasión sí, ahora que trabajaría con Yagami de lunes a sábado seguro que podría encontrar alguna pista. De aquella pequeña idea la joven hacker fue capaz de llenarse de valentía para tocar la puerta.

**_12:45. Casa de Light Yagami, New York._**

Light Yagami yacía descansando boca arriba en el sofá de la sala de estar, despreocupado por su tiempo libre, leía interesado un libro de Edgar Allan Poe*, las historias de aquel hombre siempre eran de su agrado. Su lectura ya se había vuelto cotidiana en sus ratos libres, en los que Ryuuzaki no buscaba de su compañía, aunque en aquellos últimos días escaseaban esos momentos. El caucásico, al darse cuenta de que hacía unas cuantas horas no le veía, observó a su alrededor detenidamente, buscándolo.

Pero se detuvo al momento de sentir una mirada encima suyo, permaneció quieto durante algunos segundos, hasta que se animo a mirar hacia arriba de su cabeza. Y allí, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, encontró la mirada curiosa e inocente del paliducho posada sobre él. Permanecieron unos instantes observándose, sus ojos achocolatados contrastados con sus orbes oscuras.

- **¿Qué pasa?** – Preguntó Yagami condescendientemente. - **…Nada, solamente estaba aburrido…** - le respondió el joven.

- **Vamos, Ryuuzaki, ¿Qué pasa?** – volvió a preguntar, dando por sentada su teoría al Ryuuzaki adoptar una actitud avergonzada al verse descubierto.

- **Bueno…** - musitó Ryuuzaki mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dudando un poco, sacó de este un papel algo arrugado y doblado cuidadosamente, cuatro veces en sí mismo. Lo desdoblo y desarrugo un poco antes de mostrárselo. Dando a la vista una página de papel periódico.

Yagami la tomo entre sus manos y la desarrugo un poco más, cambiando su expresión calmada a una seria al leerla. Aquel título él lo conocía, es más, era una artículo que el mismo había publicado, y este se titulaba "El presidente también cae"

El joven Yagami permaneció viendo el papel durante unos segundos, comprendiendo el porqué de que Ryuuzaki se lo hubiera mostrado.

- **¿Tú lo escribiste verdad?** – Ryuuzaki se sentó en la alfombra situada al frente del sofá, con aquella pose particular que había extrañado tanto a Dimitri la ultima vez, pegando sus piernas a su pecho y dejando caer sus brazos en ellas. Light soltó una leve risita al verlo, aquella actitud ya le era muy normal de Ryuuzaki.

- **….Si….** - respondió desviando la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de Ryuuzaki – **Has estado publicando bastantes artículos sobre Kira últimamente… **- el paliducho tampoco lo miraba.

Permaneció allí, quieto, indiferente, con una mirada casi perdida, consumida en un recuerdo amargo en el que hacía tiempo no pensaba. Yagami, al darse cuenta de ello, deslizo su mano al otro hombro de Ryuuzaki, pasando por su cuello y pecho, y después colocando la otra mano en donde yacía la anterior, volteando su cuerpo hacía sí.

- **…Ryuuzaki…** - llamó, con una voz tranquila, captando la atención del hombre. Light le prestó una mirada entre triste y conciliadora, esto con razones desconocidas. Para luego acercarse lentamente a su rostro y ser el que iniciara aquel beso. En un principio no fue correspondido, pero después de algunos instantes contrarresto aquel acto con el chico, pero sin intentar de alguna manera tomar el control de este.

Pero, en aquel momento, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose inundo la habitación. Dando Dimitri Volkova un acto de presencia, conmocionada inmediatamente con la imagen con la que se había encontrado. Light y Ryuuzaki solo voltearon sorprendidos ante la intromisión, rogando porque fuera solo un sueño.

- **¡¿h3;kl0;?*** – exclamó Dimitri, citando sin darse cuenta su lengua materna, al momento de dar por sentado de que no se trataba de una simple ilusión.

*(Andrógina) Persona, vestuario, o estilo de un sexo o genero en particular que asemeja y contiene similitudes con el sexo contrario.

*( h3;kl0;**) (Traslación: Gey)**Se trata de una palabra rusa que literalmente significa: Gay. (En este contexto Dimitri lo pregunta, en vez de decirlo) (No sé porque, cuando lo puse en palabras rusas se pusieron esos signos tan raros O_o)


	7. Plan

Bien...jeje, pues ya no hay ni que disculparse, han pasado meses desde que no actualizo...

En las calles de New York

7

Plan

_**11:30 am. Hospital central de New York.**_

Near se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en una cama color blanco canela. O al menos eso aparentaba, hacía algunas horas su cansado cuerpo había sucumbido a un sueño a consecuencia del agotamiento después de la cirugía, más esto no había hecho que sus sueños fueran placenteros. En aquella realidad que le mostraba su subconsciente, lo que más podía apreciar eran cadáveres, millones de cadáveres acumulados en una calle pedrajosa. Uno que formaba un camino que llevaba a las entrañas de la muerte. Y allí mismo, al final del camino divisaba su objetivo, totalmente vestido con una capa negra, que le cubría el rostro y le daba un contraste lúgubre con el ambiente.

Su cuerpo había empezado a drenar adrenalina y sudor por su piel, empapándolo totalmente hasta el punto de parecer que acabara de salir de una profunda piscina. Se movía inquieto de un lado a otro en la cama, perdido en la acumulación de pesadillas que crecían en su cabeza.

Pero, después de unas horas de su cuerpo retroalimentarse del miedo en aquella situación, sus extenuados ojos se abrieron de manera mínima, dando un vistazo a la realidad por tan solo segundos.

- **¡Es autoinmune! ¡¿Es eso muy difícil de comprender?** – exclamó una voz molesta desde el otro lado de la cortina, que cubría la cristalizada pared y lo separaba del pasillo.

- **No, su casa está rodeada de kilos de aire contaminado y alimentos en mal estado. ¡Es cáncer! ¡Explica todos los síntomas!** – Combatió otra voz, está mucho más seria que la otra.

El joven Nate, confundido por aquella extraña conversación que lo había extraído de los brazos de Morfeo, se sentía ajeno al comprendimiento, su mente aún no funcionaba con la rapidez común en ella, y se sentía nublada ante el mundo. Sus ojos percibían al entorno borroso, incapaces de ver algo con la debida nitidez. Pero, aún con aquella desventaja a cuestas, intentó observar a las dos figuras deformes que se ceñían sobre él atreves de la cortina.

- **¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡En que mente vas a confiar! ¿En tu novata mente de negro? ¿O en la mía? Reforzada y experimentada ¡A si! ¡En la mía!**– Uno de los hombres e aduló así mismo, con una voz seca y mayor, de unos cincuenta años, medía Near, aunque esto no le quitaba lo infantil. Centro su atención en este en particular, y, aún con la vista borrosa, pudo darse cuenta, atreves de la traslucida cortina, de que era una persona mayor, tenía el cabello corto, parecía ser médico, pero no traía si quiera la bata común en aquella profesión; era delgado y alto, bastante en realidad, pero algo le hacía parecer más bajo de lo que era. Descendió su mirada por todo su cuerpo hasta hallar la razón: El supuesto medico era sostenido por un bastón desgastado, una de sus piernas no se apoyaba debidamente en el suelo, yaciendo como un pedazo de carne inútil y carente de fuerza.

Su cansada vista volvió a ceder ante un sueño profundo y, como los anteriores, retorcido. Ya sin intentar luchar contra su cansancio, se sumió nuevamente en la oscuridad, estaba agotado y no podía hacer otra cosa…

_**12:30 PM. Hospital central de New York.**_

Near se encontraba despierto después de haber pasado unas cuantas horas sumido en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de despertar por decima vez consecutiva, decidió no volver a dormir, aún luchando con las fuerzas que lo adormilaban cada vez que intentaba levantarse. Y al momento de poder dar un poco de estabilidad a su nada clara mirada, pudo dar con un punto color rojo que lo observaba, y al parpadear un poco y hacer grandes intentos por limpiar su vista, aquel punto comenzó a tomar forma humanoide hasta convertirse en un joven pelirrojo que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

En aquellos momentos se encontraba entablando otra de sus conversaciones con el susodicho Matt. Esté se había convertido en su pasatiempo desde que estaba allí encerrado, pues, aunque Matt a veces no pudiera conllevar tan fluidamente sus conversaciones, era un gran alivio tener a alguien de un nivel semejante al de él con quien platicar.

- **Nos quedamos en ello a noche… ¿Cómo es posible que tenga dos perfiles?** – Preguntó está vez el albino. Desde hacía horas mantenían aquel análisis con la casi nula evidencia que poseían. - **No lo sé, he pensado en ello bastante, pero no consigo una respuesta. Por más que lo intente, no puedo entender como un asesino puede tener dos perfiles. No me parece posible.** – opinó, mientras se llevaba su cigarrillo a la boca, y volvía a escupir aquel morboso humo, dejando llevar tras este un suspiro resignado - **¿Y qué tal si solo intenta confundirnos? No sería raro en él. (O ella…¿Quién sabe?)**

Near permaneció callado, perdiendo su mirada en algún tramo del espacio, derrotado ante la falta de información. Su mente comenzó trabajar laboriosa en una respuesta, nublándose en sus pensamientos y acogiendo un aura blanca de melancolía a su alrededor. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas ante él, descartó información y propicio más de la que había, proveyó posibles resultados, consultó estadísticas y calculó cual debía ser su siguiente paso, abandonando por segundos la atención a su entorno, ignorando inclusive la voz de Matt preguntando si estaba bien.

- ¿Por qué Kira había agilizado sus movimientos el día de aquel programa de Tv? ¿Se sentiría insultado? ¿Si era así, entonces por qué se canso de sus burlas justo en aquel punto? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera dos perfiles? Psicópata y obseso compulso, dos diagnósticos totalmente diferentes ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo dos perfiles podían hacerse a una personalidad? Cada mente tiene una mentalidad diferente y cada loco por lo tanto tiene su tipo de demencia ¿Cómo dos mentes sicóticas podían coexistir en un solo cuerpo?

Justo en aquel momento la misma enfermera de la otra noche había entrado a la habitación. Aún modelando su artificial cabello y su decadente estatura.

- **Señor, la hora de las visitas se ha aca…. **– la mujer guardó silencio al ubicar en la boca del pelirrojo aquel molesto tabaco, frunció el ceño, y con severidad le dijo al joven que no se permitía fumar en aquel hospital. Mail se retiró de la habitación mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa, como si intentara evitar otro regaño, se disculpó unas cuantas veces y desapareció por la puerta con una carismática despedida entre los labios.

- **Señorita…** - llamó Near a la mujer, con aquella voz aniñada e indiferente. La enfermera se volvió hacía él sonriendo, preguntándole que deseaba - **¿Podría traerme dados?** – La expresión comprensiva de la mujer se convirtió en una extrañada al oír aquella petición, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? – **¿Pe-perdón?**

- **Dados, ¿Podría traerme dados?**

_**12:45. Casa de Light Yagami, New York.**_

Un ambiente de incomodidad se podía presenciar en el ambiente, no solo en la casa del joven Yagami, si no en todo un radio de 2 kilómetros de distancia.

Después de Dimitri haber encontrado a su nuevo (y primer) jefe en una situación tan comprometedora con su "amigo", la joven hacker se había escandalizado.

Permaneció observándolos con sus claros ojos desorbitados hasta más no poder, sin parar de susurra palabras en otra lengua. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con su mano buscando no caer, impactada seriamente por la imagen que acababa de presenciar. Salió desosegada de la habitación, y se disculpó por no haber tocado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, con tranquilidad, tal vez demasiada, y desapareció por el corredor.

Yagami aún asimilaba lo que había pasado cuando la chica se retiró, y al reaccionar ante lo que había pasado no dudó en levantarse y seguirla. Ryuuzaki, por el contrario, permaneció quieto en el lugar en donde estaba, con una mirada tranquila, avergonzada, pero tranquila, como si en verdad no le tomara tanta importancia al asunto. No tardó mucho en también levantarse del suelo, y dirigirse desinteresadamente hacía su habitación.

- **Di-Dimitri, espera un segundo** – llamó el periodista tomando a la chica por el hombro, asiéndola girar hacia sí. La hacker poseía ahora una mirada un poco más tranquila, estaba perturbada, pero, a lo menos, ya no estaba horrorizada – **Escucha, sobre lo que viste haya atrás… **- Yagami intentó excusarse ante lo acontecido, pero al no encontrar un pretexto creíble, sus palabras murieron en su boca antes de ser pronunciadas. Dimitri, al ver al joven Yagami en verdad angustiado, rompiendo totalmente con su rustica personalidad, no pudo sino sentir ganas de reír, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba. Así que, haciendo uso de la palabra que poseía logró balbucear unas no tan legibles oraciones para despreocupar a su jefe.

- **N-no-no importa, e-en verdad que no. Solo me sorprendió lo que vi... este…, yo-yo, no creí que ustedes tuvieran ese tipo de relación…., este… solo me perturbó un poco, pero** - consiguió decir - ¡**No! ¡No! ¡No! No me malinterpretes….. yo-yo, yo no soy homofóbica no, no es que… ¡As!** – ella misma dio pausa a sus palabras, dándose pena así misma ante su torpeza al hablar – **Mi-mira, no pienso explicarte en estos momentos mi posición, ni mi opinión hacía la homosexualidad, e-ese es un asunto de ustedes y-y yo estoy bien con ello, no-no importa** – Finalizó, titubeando aún.

Yagami, algo enternecido por los balbuceos de su ayudante, le dio las gracias por que comprendiera. Aclarado ya el asunto ambos salieron de la casa y dieron inicio a su trabajo.

_**2:00. Hospital Central de New York. **_

Near yacía tirado en el piso de su habitación, amontonando una torre de dados, con aquel semblante casi autista que le caracterizaba. Tras largas horas de haberlo pensado y analizado, había llegado a una conclusión, y ya sabía que debía de hacer para contrarrestar a Kira y atraparlo.

Enviaría un comunicado a la televisión dirigido hacía aquel asesino, en el no dudaría en retarlo, quería provocarle, que en medio de su furia cometiera un error. Eso podría asegurarle la victoria. El único problema era uno, las vidas de las tantas personas que tendría que sacrificar solo para tener la mínima posibilidad de atrapar a "El Dios del Nuevo Mundo". Por qué sabía que en medio de un ataque de furia asesinaría a los civiles, bien sabía que la personalidad de "El nuevo Kira" (Como él había decidido llamarle) era infantil, vengativa y egoísta. Hasta a él le daba asco tan solo imaginarlo, pero….

Sin previo aviso, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, entrando a su vez sus detectives subordinados. Entre ellos destacaban la Agente Lidner, El Comandante Rester, y el señor Giovanni. Near escuchó atentamente sus pasos deteniéndose frente a él, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlos.

- **Near **– llamó el comandante Rester, tal vez pidiendo que este les mirara, pero no lo hizo – **Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo que ha pasado ¿No?** –

- **Si, lo he hecho** –

- **Lamentamos no haber venido, tratar con Kira sin El Detective en Jefe no es fácil** – se excusaron, refiriéndose a él. Seguidamente le informaron sobre los movimientos de Kira durante su ausencia. Y después de hacerle saber sobre la evidencia que había recogido en su estancia allí, Near les informó sobre la acción que debían de realizar ahora. Horrorizando a todos y cada uno de los agentes en aquella habitación.

- **Pero… la vida, de las personas…**. – el comentario había provenido de la boca de Giovanni, tras el frío silencio posterior al anuncio. Near no respondió ante el comentario, permaneció con la mirada fija en su juego, dando a entender que poco le importaba. Los detectives abandonaron el lugar poco después, casi al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de que abandonara la habitación, el albino detuvo al comandante Rester.

- **Comandante **– Near por primera vez vio a los ojos al hombre al decirle aquello – **Mello y Matt han estado aquí ¿Ustedes están enterados de ello? **– el hombre pareció sorprenderse por momentos ante lo dicho, pero en instantes recobró la compostura – **Si, el rubio ha llegado a las instalaciones poco después de que Illi Ratt le disparó, y el pelirrojo a llegado al hospital poco después** – Near no se impresionó ante lo dicho, era como si en verdad nada pudiera hacerlo.

- **Entiendo, puede retirarse **– dijo, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato – **Espere, una cosa más comandante** – dejó de mirarle nuevamente. Levantó su mano izquierda y señalo a un punto inexacto de la habitación – **Esa cámara de allí ya no es necesaria**

- **Pero….** – una nueva mirada de parte de Near fue suficiente para que tal aparato fuera retirado.

El segundo detective al mando del Caso Kira abandonó la habitación después de ello, volviendo Near a quedarse solo. Este continuó armando su torre de dados, que ya alcanzaba un tamaño equiparable al suyo, siendo este un modelo a escala del Empire Estate*. Continuó varias horas en aquel fatídico trabajo, agregando dado tras dado con sumo de cuidado en la torre, evitando así su destrucción.

A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué gustaba de construir tales cosas? ¿Qué veía de divertido en ellas? Y una respuesta, que en ocasiones se reusaba a creer, rondaba por su prodigiosa mente. De aquella manera le gustaba escapar de la realidad, sus neuronas comenzaba a trabajar sin que nada las interrumpiera y bloqueaba así cualquier sentimiento que si quiera pudiera asomar por su frío corazón. Aquella era la razón.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo entorpeció el trabajo de Near, tan solo observó por el rabillo del ojo de quien se trataba al ver su torre destruida, deseaba que no fuera aquella enfermera, lo obligaría a acostarse de nuevo en la cama y no quería hacer tal cosa. Pero algo le obligó voltear completamente su vista hacía allí al ubicar a Mello apoyado en el marco de la entrada.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, volvió a descubrir aquella mirada carente de sarcasmo y enojo, era una mirada vacilante. Sintió dentro de él una gran extrañeza al darse cuenta, pero, como siempre, esto no fue notificado al exterior ni con gestos ni palabras.

- **Buenas tardes, Mello** – le saludó con aquel molesto e irritante tono que hacía denotar toda su aparente perfección, haciendo que el semblante de Mello, que había entrado casi de manera sumisa, cambiara radicalmente a uno colérico. Pero al mismo tiempo en que aquella expresión había asomado por su rostro desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

- **¿Puedo pasar?** – Preguntó amablemente, desconcertando totalmente la cabeza de Near - ¿Qué pretende? – pensó, confundido mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, a la vez que le daba una afirmativa. Por mucho que no se cayeran bien, Near conocía la personalidad de Mello mejor que muchos, y esta no era de las que gustaban de ser amables con las personas, mucho menos con él.

Mello entró a la habitación como si le embargara la duda, aún así manteniendo ese porte orgulloso y busca problemas de siempre. Desfilaba un atuendo pesado y para nada genérico, siendo este un blue jean desteñido y decolorado, una camisa y una chamarra color negro ajustadas, y encima de estas un gran abrigo-gabardina color rojo. Apoyando el estilo, sus claros cabellos cubrían gran parte de su rostro, y unos googles (seguramente pertenecientes a un amigo fumador) remataban el acabado tan cargante de su vestimenta, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules. Por último, de su grueso cuello colgaba una cruz católica, con el símbolo de La resurrección de Jesucristo grabado en el centro de esa. Aquel ostentoso traje sin duda era usado con el único propósito de hacer denotar menos la horrible cicatriz que surcaba monstruosamente el cuerpo del joven.

- **¿Qué deseas?** – preguntó Near, a la vez que Mello se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama, como la vez anterior. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio durante instantes eternos, mirándose el uno al otro, como si combatieran para ver cual la retiraría primero. Al final, el terrorista desvió su visión hacía un punto inexacto del lugar, no podía seguir observándole, los ojos grises y penetrantes, carentes de emoción alguna de Near para con él, daban poco que desear de cómo reaccionaría a lo que le diría. (Si es que lo hacía)

- **Na-Nate** – llamó, desconcertando al chico al pronunciar su verdadero nombre – **Yo…, yo** – Era inaceptable, Mello, el jefe de la mafia Americana, titubeando, aunque fuera de la ira, su habla frente a quien podría ser un niño. El hombre tomó aire, arto de aquel tartamudeo –**Lo- lo siento**– las orbes grises de Near se abrieron como ventanas a medio otoño al oír tales palabras ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Podía ser en verdad Mello quien le decía tales cosas?

Pero su mirada no tardó en volver a la normalidad, volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

- **Siento haberme comportado así, fui muy hostil y desconsiderado tomando en cuenta en la situación en la que estas** – En esta ocasión Near no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión, aquello, Mello lo sabía muy bien, hubiera sido casi imposible de ver una segunda vez en la vida. Esperó a una reacción de parte del detective, le enfermaba tener que hacer aquello, pero la culpa, tal cosa que jamás había sentido antes, lo carcomía por dentro, y por el consejo de su único y verdadero amigo, decidió disculparse.

Pero tal cosa no ocurrió, Near no dijo el típico no importa, o gracias por la disculpa o, es más, no dijo nada, ni oral ni corporalmente. En cambió, fomentando más aún el odio de Mello, formó una sonrisa, de esas que no puedes sacar de tu mente hasta golpear tan fuerte a esa persona que esta terminara en un hospital….., bueno, tal vez eso no fuera necesario.

Pero Mello ignoró aquel sentimiento como si fuera algo fácil para él. Después de haber permanecido algunos minutos mirándose fijamente, esperando a que este dijera algo, se retiró, resignado a una respuesta. Al joven Nate le hubiera gustado decir algo ante acto tan maduro de parte de Mello, que había logrado que sintiera un pequeño pesar en el corazón, sin razón aparente. Pero se mantuvo callado, sin saber que decir o hacer…, pero, no, no podía quedarse callado ahora.

- Espera, Mello – pidió el chico sin cambiar el tono neutral de su voz - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué beneficio tendrías al quedarte conmigo en esta situación?

- **Hm** – bufó el hombre, a la vez que formaba una sonrisa – **Near… ¿no has pensado… que a veces las personas realizan acciones…, sin esperar algo a cambio?** – Acto seguido abandonó la habitación, con aire de resignación adherido al cuerpo.

Near quedó perplejo ante lo acontecido ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tendría el rudo, fuerte y orgulloso Mello, para haberse atrevido a disculparse ante su rival? El chico permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, observando la puerta aún chirriando por la salida del joven. De nuevo aquella pregunta surco por su conciencia ¿Lo ultimo acontecido…., había sido real?...


	8. Notas

Pero, aún si no lo creyeron posible, los voy a recompensar con una tanda de capitulos D

No los había podido postear por que no podía acceder a la página...

En las calles de New York

8

Notas

**_11:30 AM. Casa de Dimitri Volkova. New York:_**

Hay una chica en el closet. Por extraño que parezca, no es la primera vez que pasa, y era cansantemente obvio que no sería la última. Por este tipo de cosas era que Dimitri Volkova solía estar tan sola, solo capaz de hacer amistad con alguien que fuera mayor que ella. No solo porque gustara de encerrarse por sí sola en un armario junto a su computadora, con el único pretexto de tener "privacidad", sino por las horribles y desagradables cantidades de estupideces (Como las llamaban quienes no comprendían) que exudaban las paredes de su habitación al cohabitar día tras día con ella. Aún si esto no era cierto.

Su padre no ha podido sacarla, tampoco sus contados amigos, ni siquiera el siempre molesto Edward Lauper, que había llegado extrañado a su casa porque no hubiera venido al instituto, según él porque "sin sus boberías el colegio era cansón" (Este intento de sacarla de allí, de hecho había hecho sonreír a Dimitri, ya que le demostraba cuanto _odio_ le tenía su vecino)

Y es que Dimitri se encontraba haciendo algo importante, demasiado como para ser interrumpida por cosa tan banal como ir a la escuela. (Cosa que, a estas alturas se le hacía un sin sentido) Hacía ya casi una semana que Light Yagami la había contratado como su asistente, y no había faltado si quiera un día. Pero justamente esto era lo que lo hacía más temible. Durante sus pequeñas estancias en la casa de los ya descubiertos amantes, solían pasar cosas raras. No algún hecho aparentado con algún tipo de dimensión o espíritu, eran ese tipo de cosas que se notan por los ojos perspicaces, que solo las miradas como las de ella podían llegar a notar.

Dimitri, intentando organizar esas ideas se dedicó a tomar nota de lo que había visto y a investigarlo.

**14 de febrero de 2011**

Han pasado un par de días desde que empecé a trabajar para el joven Yagami, era un martes por la tarde en la que mi jefe se había quedado dormido. No se había bañado ni cambiado y, encima de ello, debía de tener una historia para mañana. Por lo que accedí a tomarme una taza de café mientras Light hacía todo aquello, decidiéndome a ignorar lo que sabía qué pasaría si no traía una historia para el diario de mañana.

Ryuuzaki se encontraba preparando en aquel momento el café, sin ganas, con un eterno dejé de sueño y depresión.

**-¿Cómo quiere Dimitri su café?** – me preguntó, de espaldas a la cocina mientras los preparaba. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a ese mascado acento inglés que tenía, y a que me hablara en tercera persona. Titubeé un poco, no prestando atención – **Ah-mm, con leche y azúcar** – respondí. Ryuuzaki, en cambio, se lo sirvió negro.

Caminó hacía la silla de la cocina en donde estaba sentada, sirviéndome el café, me esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa gatuna. Yo simplemente le devolví el gesto, algo seguidamente volteé mi atención hacía la bebida que me era vertida en la tasa, estaba humeante y caliente, como a mí me gusta.

Pero, al elevar mí mirada un poco más, deteniéndome justamente en la muñeca derecha de Ryuuzaki, pude haber proferido un grito, ahogándolo. Al ver que Ryuuzaki me había visto, opté por decir que me quemé con el café. Allí, en aquel lugar de su piel, estaba aún sanando la herida que se había hecho con la moca en una ocasión, y encima de esta, en plena muñeca de Ryuuzaki, se encontraba una profunda cicatriz que gustaba de casi llegar a sus venas. Que solo podría haber sido causada por un par de esposas….., o una cadena.

**_LAW, DIOS, CADENA, AJEDREZ, NOTA._**

Aquellas palabras que ya una vez habían aflorado en mi cabeza se repitieron una vez más, como un vil relámpago rompiendo con la oscuridad propicia de la noche.

Cadena, la marca que llevaba Ryuuzaki en la muñeca ¿A eso se refería el mensaje?

Esa misma tarde, encontré una marca igual en la muñeca izquierda de Yagami….

**16 de febrero de 2011**

Otro día trabajando para el joven Yagami, podría sonar extraño, pero empiezo a en verdad disfrutar de mi trabajo. Llegó a entender la mayoría de las acciones que realiza Light, como y para qué, como plasmaban la tinta en el diario, como hacían las copias, etc.…, había aprendido muchas cosas en tan solo unos días. Me agrada mi trabajo, aunque me entristece a veces las cosas que debo de investigar, porque en una ciudad como esta, la mayoría de los sucesos matutinos expuestos en el periódico, contienen la palabra _Muerte_.

Pero, por otro lado, también me agrada mucho la compañía de mi joven jefe, me resulta alentadora y gratificante, ahora puedo decir abiertamente que, a pesar de las apariencias, Yagami Light es una gran persona (Aún si llevamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos). Sin embargo, algo me inquietaba, después de haberlo pensado por algún tiempo, había llegado a una conclusión que poco me alegraba.

Las marcas en las muñecas de los dos hombres eran un mensaje, y al mezclarlo con otro de los mensajes, Law (Ley en inglés) solo me permitían llegar a una conclusión. Aún si aún no había sido capaz de juntar todos los mensajes para que sonaran coherentes y no rebuscados.

Nos habíamos parado en una cafetería a tomar algo después del trabajo (habíamos terminado antes), y de algún extraño modo, en la conversación salió a bordo el tema de porque había querido optar por un trabajo, y justamente como ayudante de un periodista.

- **Bueno, yo…, necesitaba, no, quería el dinero…yo** – titubeé, las mentiras escapadas de mis labios se manifestaban tonta y sobre actuadamente. Y tras más frases carentes de sentido, me detuve al escuchar una pequeña risa escapada de los delgados labios de Yagami – **Dimitri,…, si no quieres decírmelo no tienes por qué mentirme** – me dijo con seguridad, encendiendo un rubor en mis mejillas al verme al descubierto – **Lo-lo siento** – me disculpé – **No importa** – después de aquel comentario, incluso pude haber jurado que el aire se había vuelto más pesado.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de agua que había pedido, sin saber qué hacer.

- **¿En qué piensas?** – preguntó Yagami con curiosidad instalada en la boca. Alcé la vista a esos profundos ojos miel que turbaban el ambiente de manera aglomerada, desarmando a su paso lo que veía para descubrir sus secretos, y, como de costumbre, ante tales orbes satinadas de color, respondí con la verdad a fin de cuentas.

- **Es que…, también es cierto que antes no estaba segura de querer este trabajo** – confesé entre apenada y afligida, el rostro de Yagami se crispó, pero consiguió mantener su sonrisa, su fingida sonrisa, que llevaba a rastras casi siempre - **¿Por qué?** –inquirió con desenvoltura – **Bueno…., tu mejor que nadie debes de saber la mala pinta que la mayoría de los chicos del vecindario les tienen y….** – mi respuesta se entrecortó ante la indecisión de decirlo o no - **…, yo, tenía miedo de quien…, pudieras ser tú en realidad… **- el semblante de Yagami oscureció de nuevo, esta vez de manera más repentina – **Hm, ¿Y quién pensabas que podía ser?** – bufó, o rió, no sabría decirlo, como si en verdad no le tomara mucha importancia.

Mi rostro se ruborizó de inmediato. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre algunas posibilidades, cada una más pobre que la otra…

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres decírmelo?** – preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacía un lado. Yo negué con la cabeza, me era imposible decir algo así de apenada – **No tienes por qué ponerte así, dímelo** – pidió con una sonrisa adherida al rostro, esta vez conteniendo kilos de sinceridad –**Bueno…..** – dudé aún, pero sabía que terminaría por decirlo– **Eh… estado barajeando las posibilidades de que seas… un fantasma** –Light no pudo si no reír ante mi ocurrencia– **También consideré la posibilidad de que tu o Ryuuzaki… hubieran hecho un pacto con el Demonio** – ahora yo también reía, al estar en mi cabeza sonaba tonto, pero decirlo sonaba tontamente gracioso.

- **Me tomé la molestia de también pensar que te había mordido una araña radiactiva o que habías caído en un tanque de desechos tóxicos** – Toda la tienda se había llenado de nuestras carcajadas, la gente nos miraba pero no nos importaba, queríamos reírnos y eso haríamos. Pero poco a poco las risas fueron parando, hasta que se convirtieron en simples sonrisas contentas, las sonrisas de dos amigos que tienen una conversación. Aquello me había hecho sentir tan bien, era algo que antes no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar.

- **Bueno…, y… por último, tuve otra ocurrencia…** - mi rostro, y mi voz, aún yo no queriéndolo, se enseriaron de inmediato ante aquello dicho – **Si no eres ninguna de las otras opciones…..** – Light también pareció enseriarse, aunque, seguramente, el mismo no sabía por qué. Mi voz se crispo, salió seca y penetrante, ni yo misma me reconocí, cuando lo dije – **Entonces eres un asesino…**. –

El rostro de Light quedó helado ante mi comentario…., no volvimos a hablar sino hasta el día siguiente….

**20 de Febrero de 2011**

Durante los últimos días hemos estado yendo recurrentemente al Central Park, al parecer el jefe de Light quiere que saqué un artículo interesante de dicho parque para darle publicidad (Al parecer le debía un favor a un amigo que ahí trabajaba) El único problema, es que _nada_ interesante podía sacarse de tal parque después de tantos años de existencia.

Aquél día Ryuuzaki se decidió a acompañarnos, al parecer se aburrió de pasar los días encerrado en casa.

Nos hemos pasado todo el día aquí, leyendo algunos libros con información, preguntas y escribiendo (A base de libretas) Al final decidimos escribir sobre el aniversario de la muerte de Balto* (El perro que dirigió el trineo de perros que trajo las medicinas de Nenana hasta Nome, Alaska) atrasado, por supuesto, pues el aniversario había sido el 14 de marzo.

Ryuuzaki parecía haberse encariñado con el lugar, parecía mucho más tranquilo que en casa, parecía aliviado, de cierta manera, de salir de allí. Como si algo de repente le hubiera asustado en ella, pues parecía un _poco_ espantado, cuando vino por las escaleras pidiendo venir. Me parece que le agrada salir y sentir el aire en sus pulmones, pero al parecer no le gustaba salir de casa a menos que no tuviera que hacerlo (Me parecía contradictorio, pero era la única razón que le hallaba) Pero más que con el ambiente parecía haberse encariñado más con un gato color blanco con manchas negras y marrones, que se había detenido frente a él, mirándolo a la cara mientras movía la cola. Le siguió sin tratar de disimularlo mínimamente hasta que nos sentamos en un banco, en donde se acostó en sus piernas. Ryuuzaki no parecía mostrarle atención cuando hablábamos, pero le acariciaba la cabeza constantemente, haciendo que ronroneara.

Esa tarde, hizo un comentario extraño. Regresábamos después de _fingir_ que trabajábamos, (Por qué no nos llevó más de diez minutos redactar el artículo) En aquel momento me puse a observar la perspectiva, como suelo hacer cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos. El sol poniente, abajo ya, se estaba ocultando en el confín del mundo, su luz roja iluminaba todo el Central Park, bañándolo todo con su precioso color sonrosado. Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos; de repente, Ryuuzaki susurró como para sus adentros.

- **¡Sus ojos rojos otra vez! Exactamente los mismos** – Fue un comentario tan fuera de lugar, que me sobresalte casi inmediatamente. Me giré tan solo un poco para mirarle, sin que pareciese que en verdad lo hacía. Light, por otro lado, quedó helado ante la mención, su rostro palideció y casi pude jurar que sus almendrados ojos se volvieron grises – **Como la sangre que derrama día a día sin ser atrapado, como esa materia viscosa que ingiere** – Light, aún más pálido por culpa de aquel comentario, y no dudó ante ello a dirigirse hacia Ryuuzaki, que parecía estar en una especie de trance, ponerle su gabardina encima de los hombros y llevárselo diciendo – **Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Te está afectando pasar tantas noches sin dormir…** -

En aquella ocasión, tampoco se cruzó palabra en el camino de regreso…

**25 de febrero de 2011**

Aquel día Light y Ryuuzaki habían salido cuando llegué, anteriormente me habían dejado una llave para entrar y con ella pasé al no ser atendida. Busqué por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, y en el refrigerador encontré la siguiente nota:

**Hemos salido a comprar unas cosas, si lees esto es porque has pasado con la llave y,**

**Si desaparece algo ya sabremos a quien culpar….,**

**Es una broma, quédate si quieres, hay un pastel**

**en el refrigerador y Pepsicola.**

**No tardamos…**

**_Firma: Light y Ryuuzaki (^-^)_**

_(Nota pegada en el libro de notas de Dimitri)_

Después de reírme de aquella carita que habían dibujado guardé la nota en mi bolsillo y me dispuse a tomar un pedazo de esa torta. Pero lo pensé un momento, aquella era mi oportunidad, podía husmear un poco en la casa para ver que descubría, podría encontrar algo interesante.

Me sorprendí enormemente con lo que encontré, era una de esas casas que parecían no tener final, aunque, después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta de que no era tan grande. Las primeras dos puertas que probé estaban desocupadas, habían un montón de cajas llenas de papeles y cosas viejas, husmeé un poco, y me di cuenta que todo pertenecía al trabajo de Light, así que lo dejé. Vi en otra, se trataba de un baño, al lado de esta, una pequeña habitación que daba al patio, donde había una secadora, una lavadora y algunos otros utensilios de limpieza.

Subí por las escaleras a las otras habitaciones, el primer cuarto que encontré era una habitación de huéspedes, nada interesante había allí. Me dirigí a la siguiente con algo de impaciencia, me encontré dentro de ella a la que debía de ser la alcoba de Light o Ryuuzaki, pero en verdad dudé de que así fuera, pues la habitación estaba desierta. Contadas cosas habían allí, una cama, con una sábana blanca, encima otra azul marino, totalmente arreglada; un armario gélido en donde yacían contadas camisas, todas blancas, y solo un _blues jean_, el otro debía de traerlo Ryuuzaki. Además de eso no había mucho más, una mesita de noche vacía, con solo una lámpara, las paredes pintadas del mismo color que la sabana, y una ventana cerrada frente a ella.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y abrí la otra habitación pensando seriamente en que Ryuuzaki no tenía personalidad. Al abrirla, quedé pasmada ante la hermosura que vi: el lugar estaba totalmente solo y desolado, a excepción de un gran piano ingles* que yacía en medio de la habitación. Atónita, me acerqué a el y lo toqué, estaba lleno de polvo además de la parte que protegía las teclas, y las mismas. Me vi tentada a tocarlo (a pesar de que no tuviera mucha experiencia) pero decidí que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Fui a la siguiente habitación, pude darme cuenta de que aquel era el dormitorio de Yagami. Su construcción era parecida a la anterior, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un bello color canela, su cama tenía fundas extremadamente blancas, y su armario estaba lleno de ropa fina. Rebusqué entre los cajones y solo encontré algunos papeles, unas cartas sin importancia y una botellita de Vodka* que me vi tentada a abrir.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando divisé una fotografía en la mesita de noche, yacía enmarcada muy cuidadosamente allí, y tenía rastros de polvo por todos lados, pero parecía como si la tocaran a menudo por las faltas de suciedad en ciertas áreas.

Levanté el cuadro y me senté en la cama para verlo mejor, la foto había sido tomada sin mucha profesionalidad y habían unos cuantos adolecentes en ella, dos de esos rostros se me hicieron muy conocidos. En la esquina derecha pude ubicar aun Light de unos 19 años, poseyendo unos rasgos más juveniles, con una camisa blanca puesta, y encima de esta otra a botones, abierta; tenía una sonrisa jovial y viva, no como la de ahora, que contenía un deje de rigidez.

En la esquina izquierda divise a una chica oriental, rubia y de ojos color verde, con unas colitas sosteniéndole el cabello; tenía un hermoso maquillaje, aunque algo exagerado, con los labios pintados de un rojo fuerte; su cuerpo era frágil y grácil, muy "proporcionado" (como dirían mis compañeros) pero sin exagerar. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color negro; una chupeta se movía entre sus sonrientes labios. Ella parecía ser quien había tomado la foto. Inevitablemente me recodó a una supermodelo.

Al lado de esa chica había un muchacho de unos veinte y tantos años, de cabellos cortos y castaños al igual que sus ojos, su contextura era delgada, poseía rasgos orientales y una sonrisa tonta; traía puesto un traje a corbata, estaba desarreglado, y tenía una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Por último, en el medió, se encontraba Ryuuzaki, totalmente igual a como yo le veo todos los días, con una gran palidez, ojeras pronunciadas, prendas desarregladas y cabello desastroso. Su mirada yacía un poco confundida, como si nunca antes hubiera estado con tantos amigos de esa forma, y su inquietud parecía mayor al Light tener una mano en su cabeza, desordenándole más el pelo. Pero, de cierta manera, sus facciones dejaban grandes dejes de alegría, de esa alegría que te dura segundos….

Inexplicablemente, me sentí conmovida ante esta imagen, sin saber yo misma porque. La emoción que irradiaban sus rostros felices y la alegría que acompañaba sus gestos era increíble, ¿Adónde se había ido esa felicidad? ¿Acaso mis dos amigos ya no la poseen?

Me vi tentada a llevármela, pues me parecía que debía de contener algo que me sirviera, pero la deje allí por temor a que se diesen cuenta.

La siguiente alcoba era la última, estaba al final de un corredor oscuro y lúgubre, cosa que la hizo parecer, a mi vista, espeluznante. Estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de un gran armario, de esos que tienen espejo, que se erguía orgulloso en una esquina solitaria. Pensé que valía la pena intentar abrir la puerta, aunque creí que estaba cerrada. Ante mi sorpresa se abrió con facilidad, y me dispuse a mirar dentro.

Me desconcerté al no encontrar ninguna prenda allí, ni una sola, solo me encontré con una pequeña caja que asemejaba más aún cofre en el fondo. Y en ese momento lo supe, en aquella caja estaba escondido el secreto, allí estaba. Quise tomar la caja, alcé mi mano para alcanzarla, viendo que de ella sobresalía una pequeña libreta color negro, poco más gruesa que un lápiz, y algo más pequeña que un cuaderno común, con dos palabras escritas de manera gótica sobre la portada, en color blanco; no supe la razón, pero mi corazón empezó a ir más fuertemente, más y más fuerte, hasta retumbar contra mi pecho, pugnado a salir disparado. Un sentimiento de incomodidad me invadió de pronto ¿Qué era esa caja? ¿Qué demonios era esa libreta como para ponerme así? Estaba a punto de tomarla, me faltaban centímetros para tocarla tan solo. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse de par en par, escuchando la voz seca de Ryuuzaki preguntándome que estaba haciendo allí….

Me vi obligada a decirles a ambos (Light y Ryuuzaki) que había subido a tal habitación por que había escuchado un ruido, y quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien. Como de costumbre en ambos, no creyeron mi mentira, pero al parecer decidieron fingir que si….

/

Allí finalizaban sus anotaciones, tal vez tales cosas no significaran nada para alguien que no está buscando algo, pero ella si lo buscaba, y sabía que algo había en aquel armario, en aquella caja, que iba a resolver aquel misterio…

*(Vodka) Especie de aguardiente que se consume mucho en Rusia.

*2(Balto) Era un perro de origen Siberiano y vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Alaska, su historia comenzó en el invierno de 1925, cuando se propago entre muchos niños del pueblo una grave enfermedad y necesitaban con urgencia un suero que se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. Debido a las malas condiciones climáticas, era casi imposible trasladarse, fue así que un hombre decidió formar un gran trineo arrastrado con muchos perros, entre ellos se encontraba Balto quien se destacó en el esmero y la lucha para llegar al lugar donde estaban las medicinas y volver con ellas al pueblo, salvando así a muchos niños. (En su historia se han inspirado tres películas animadas y algunos libros)

P.D: He nombrado a este personaje en el finc como una especie de tributo hacía lo que hizo, (Tardío, como en el finc ^^U, ya que el aniversario de su muerte es el 14 de marzo…


	9. Tregua

En las calles de New York

9

Tregua

Aún seguía allí en el closet, no podía salir, no ahora, que empezaba a desvelarlo todo. Y pensar que todo aquello podía encontrarse en el historial de un computador. Después de pensarlo, no mucho en verdad, se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en algo grande, y que si continuaba, descubriría algo aún más grande.

Puso el nombre de Light en el buscador, Light Yagami, luz en inglés y un apellido oriental, no debían de haber muchos además del que conocía.

Pulsó en el primer vinculo que halló, este decía "Estudiante de La Escuela Privada Daikoku* saca las mejores calificaciones en sus 20 años de existencia", una foto estaba anexa al archivo, era él, más parecido al que había visto en la foto que al de ahora. Allí descubrió que Yagami había resultado ser un cerebrito popular en la escuela. Ojala todos tuviéramos tal físico para salir del fondo y ser inteligentes todavía, pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero al rato comenzó a aburrirse al solo encontrar información sobre "la sabiduría de Light", y terminó asqueada al encontrarse con tres clubs de fans (por suerte en japonés, pues así no entendió lo que decían) que no habían sido actualizados por algún tiempo. Se notaba que era popular allá en Kanto.

Pero en cuanto se topó con un archivo que decía "Light Yagami vuelve a ayudar en un caso de la policía japonesa" supo que aquella era la información que estaba buscando. Al parecer en una ocasión Light había ayudado a la policía a encontrar a un asesino en Japón, su padre parecía ser en jefe de cuartel. Ojeó un poco, y su sangre se helo al leer aquello, porque al encontrar la palabra Kira en el artículo, no tenía dudas de que se estaba inmiscuyendo en algo que no debía.

_"…Light Yagami, a petición del propio L, ha accedido a ayudar al detective más grande del mundo a atrapar al asesino en masas, Kira. Se cree que…"_

- **Jm, jm, jm, esto es muy interesante…** – murmuró entre risitas, con los ojos bien abiertos, a pesar del miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de las más pequeñas moléculas de su alma.

**_Casa de Light Yagami 8:00 AM (De ese mismo día)._**

Light ese día despertó con un sabor amargo en la lengua, consecuencia de las largas horas de sueño. La noche de ayer había cedido al sueño al apenas contarse las 7:30, el continuo agotamiento laboral lo tenía hecho polvo, aún con una asistente. Solo pudo despertarlo el tenue movimiento de las sabanas cuando Ryuuzaki invadió furtivamente su cama durante la madrugada. Nunca les había agradado la idea de dormir en una misma piltra, en primer lugar porque ninguno de los dos encontraba gusto en el sexo, pero tales acciones se habían hecho cotidianas en las últimas noches. Por lo tanto, cuando Yagami Light estiró su brazo al otro costado de la cama, se sintió más que extrañado al no encontrar allí a su compañero.

Susurró su nombre en una pregunta al levantarse, sin obtener mayor respuesta que el silencio. Rebuscó en los cuartos del segundo piso, y al constatar que no se encontraba en su habitación, se dirigió hacía la planta de abajo. ¡Nada! tampoco estaba allí. Se aseguró una vez más de haber revisado todas las habitaciones, hasta que se topó con la puerta del baño. La puerta chirriaba ante el viento otoñal, airado de melancolía. En ella apoyó su mano dispuesto a encontrarse con lo que tuviera, pero nunca se espero que lo que hallara fuera una enorme mancha de sangre en el espejo roto del baño.

**¿Ryuuzaki?** – preguntó con un pesar en la garganta, acentuando el mal sabor en su boca. Todo el piso del baño yacía envuelto en agua y desorden, objetos regados allí y allá por donde se viera, pero aún con aquel desastre, no fue difícil ubicar a Ryuuzaki sentado en el piso de la regadera. Restregaba su cabeza contra la pared del recinto, alrededor de la extensa mancha de sangre que se había impregnado en esta, producto de los continuos golpes que el hombre se había atestado en la nuca. Light ya estaba junto a él, con su nombre en la boca, cuando divisó un pequeño recipiente de pastillas tirado a un lado del joven. Al verlo, miró incrédulo a Ryuuzaki, observando atentamente su mirada perdida y su rostro manchado en sangre - **¿Qué hiciste?** – Preguntó mientras colocaba su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, constatando de que de allí provenía toda la plasma - ¡**¿Qué hiciste!**

Ryuuzaki restregó su cuerpo una vez más contra la sangre en la pared, revolviéndose en sus propios fluidos, mientras decía débilmente algo como _"Yo solo quería dormir"_. Light susurró una maldición, a la vez que precipitadamente tomaba con una mano el cuello de Ryuuzaki, e introducía ambos dedos de la otra en su garganta, hasta llegar a la ovula. Inmediatamente toda bebida o alimento que Ryuuzaki hubiera ingerido es un intervalo de hora y media fue expulsado como vomito hacía el suelo del baño*. – **Ven, tienes que ir a un hospital.**

**_Calles de New York, 10:00 am._**

El aire de un cigarrillo siempre era bien recibido en los pulmones de Mail Jeevas, era una increíble sensación el respirar un aire tan suciamente adictivo, si, si eso era, una adicción, una adicción que el juraba pasajera por muy falso que fuera lo dicho. Justamente se encontraba comprando uno de sus tantos paquetes diarios, en una tiendita próxima al hospital, cuando dos hombres entraron de súbito al local, de aspecto desaliñado, ambos corpulentos pero gordos, y con un sinfín de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. Pero en lo que Matt se había fijado no era ni remotamente parecido, se había fijado en los cinturones de ambos hombres, constatando la existencia de armas en estas.

- **¿Tú eres Mail Jeevas, chico?** – preguntó uno de dos, a la vez que ambos se plantaban detrás del joven, acorralándolo. Mail formó una sonrisa en su cara, apretando levemente su cigarrillo – **Eso depende, ¿Quién pregunta?** – contestó con tranquilidad, ojeando tranquilamente las revistas frente a él. Uno de los hombres lo tomó fuertemente del brazo, como quien busca partir a la mitad un fuerte trozo de hierro recién sacado de fuego lento – **No juegues, niño.**

- **No juego** – dijo, a la vez que se soltaba del brazo de aquel mastodonte, y se alejaba de ambos – **Solo he preguntado quien me busca** – Matt llevó su mano detrás de su cabeza, rascando cada folículo de su grueso cabello. Los dos hombres, inmediatamente comenzaron a acercarse a él al igual que lo harían dos leones hambrientos de carne, carne humana. Jeevas, al contrario, retrocedió sin abandonar su jovial sonrisa, hasta quedar nuevamente acorralado contra el escritorio de pago. Fijó sus verdes pupilas en el vendedor del local, que miraba con cierto recelo la escena, que tarde o temprano terminaría en un enfrentamiento hostil. – **Señor…** - susurró – **Escóndase debajo del mostrador…** - dijo con tranquilidad, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y volvía a abrirlos para encontrarse con la imagen de uno de aquellos dementes tomando su arma.

- **Oigan, oigan, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, señores.** – dijo, mientras se acercaba un poco a ambos, siempre con una mano detrás de la cabeza – **Además, no sería justo, yo no tengo un arma en la mano, como ustedes.** – Mail abrió sus ojos al decir aquello, a la vez que con la mano que retenía en su nuca tomaba el arma que reposaba debajo del cuello de su chaleco, haciendo lo mismo con la que tenía oculta en su antebrazo - **¡Que les parece si hacemos el juego más justo?** – gritó, a la vez que en aquel pacífico local de New York comenzaba una balacera en la que Matt terminó oculto tras el mostrador junto al dueño, presionando el gatillo cada vez más rápido.

**_Hospital de New York, 10:05 am._**

La habitación en que Ryuuzaki se encontraba era una típica habitación de hospital, color canela, escasamente decorada, con una ventana a un lado, un escritorio de utensilios al otro, y la nunca faltante e incómoda cama en la que él se encontraba sentado. Movía con impaciencia los dedos de sus pies, jugando con ellos, pasándolos unos entre otros mirándolos atentamente como si esperará a que hicieran algo más. Lo hizo durante diez, tal vez quince minutos, arto de ello bajo sus pies de la cama, y desvió con fastidio su mirada a otro punto de la habitación, después la volvió hacía sus dedos, para fijarlas nuevamente en otro punto inexacto. Aquello en verdad que no era necesario, ya una enfermera lo había atendido y había vendado su herida, ¿Qué más tenía que hacer allí?, pensó mientras volteaba una vez más su mirada a otro lado y rascaba su nuca, muy cerca de aquel golpe. Razonó si abandonar aquel cuartucho y fingir que si le habían atendido, cuando el mismo entró a la habitación con la despreocupación de alguien que llegó a tiempo. Era un hombre algo mayor, un poco canoso, de ojos azules, sostenido fielmente por un bastón.

- **Así que…** - comenzó – **aquí dice que intentaste suicidarte, chico…** - señalando al expediente que se le había dado – **Yo nunca intenté ni jamás intentaría algo así…** - dijo con desinterés. – **Di lo que quieras. Bueno, parece que la linda enfermera de la camilla ocho ya te atendió esa herida, y ya vomitaste todas esas pastillas para dormir. Así que simplemente te facilitare el número de un buen terapeuta, ¿o.k?** – el hombre por alguna razón, utilizó el sarcasmo más asqueroso que los oídos de su paciente hubieran escuchado.

Se movió por la habitación con aquel estresante sonido tras de él, pisándole los talones, como si fuera un ladrón en medio de la oscuridad de una noche de octubre, esperando paciente el momento de un descuido para atacar. – **Es muy simple, Dr. Yo solamente quería dormir porque me canse de pasar incluso semanas sin poder pegar un ojo…** - declaró con apatía – **Pero tampoco es que me sienta en la obligación de obligarlo a creerme…** - Aquel viejo médico se inmuto a mirarlo por un momento, como si fuera un estúpido. - **¡Bien! Entonces no hay objeciones. – **dijo, para después anotar y entregarle el número de aquel loquero.

– **Dr.…, con mucho respeto, si no tuviera la suficiente paciencia…, yo ya le habría partido la cara…**

Mientras, en aquella misma edificación, otro paciente, más joven que él anterior, trazaba mentalmente los planos de su plan. Faltaba poco, a las cuatro con treinta, faltaban exactamente 5 horas, 55 minutos y 33 segundos para que su mensaje fuera emitido por una cadena mundial, mensaje que bien podría liquidar a más de media población. Tras el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los dedos de Near se movieron por primera vez indecisos en su tablero de juego, cuando dos hombres a traje entraron tomando por ambos brazos al joven Mihael Kelh. – **Maldita sea, ¡Suéltenme, desgraciados!** – gritó a la vez que hacía un último intento por sacárselos de encima.

- **Muchas gracias, señores…** - musitó Near sin mirarlos, mientras, dichos hombres soltaban a Mello a la vez que él les dedicaba una blasfemia. – **Su paga esta en el escritorio, ya pueden irse…** - . Tal como lo dijo, ambos hombres se retiraron de la habitación con el dinero en los bolsillos.

- **Near…se puede saber por qué…** - dijo con el odio calado en los huesos – **Solo, porque, … ¿Mientras caminaba por las calles de Brooklyn, dos hombres armados me lanzaron a su auto, condujeron hasta aquí y me dejaron en tu habitación, con Matt detrás todo ese tiempo con una mierda de automóvil conduciendo como un maniático, Near? **– _"te quería aquí, y tú no vendrías por tu cuenta"_, esa fue su respuesta.

Mello rechinó sus dientes, sintiendo la áspera sensación del esmalte contra el esmalte, era una de las sensaciones que más detestaba, pero en aquella ocasión la paso por alto hasta ni notarlo. Los grises ojos de Near se le clavaron en el cuerpo como la daga más afilada, mientras preguntaba el por qué con desdén. - **¿Por qué?...Para entregarte esto.** – declaró, a la vez que le tendía aquella fotografía. La única evidencia de su existencia, la foto que había tenido la estupidez de dejar. Aquella acción pudo bien salvarle el pellejo, pero el tener que lidiar con él, el de estar si quiera a su lado, el de ser él quien se ocupara de sus desastres, le enfermaba. Tomó con furia la imagen, para disponerse a abandonar aquel cuartucho y no volver.

- **Mello… **- El hombre se volteó con rabia hacía el otro, ya no lo soportaba más ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo en paz, dejarlo tratar el mismo con sus errores en vez de arreglarlos a cada oportunidad? Iba a gritarle, iba a decirle todo eso en cara, a golpearlo aún si sus guardaespaldas acababan con él, cuando le pidió ayuda con él caso, y no supo que responderle. - **¿Y? ¿Qué dices?**

- **Digo que te vayas a la mierda.** – Mello dirigió sus pies a la puerta de entrada con la intención de retirarse, cuando el salvaguardia de la puerta le retuvo de irse, pudiendo jurar que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros. - **¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame!**

- **Temo que no terminas de entenderme, Mello.** – En aquel preciso momento, Mello puro jurar que la mirada de Near se había vuelto la de un maniático, era la misma mirada que tenía Matt cuando conducía. – **Eres un criminal, no puedo dejarte ir. Solo te escaparías de esta haciendo un trato con la fiscalía, uno que está justo aquí.** – dijo, sacándolo del cajón en que lo había escondido. – **Y que especifica que si ayudas con este caso, _legalmente_, solo se te darán, a lo sumo, ocho años de prisión. Después de que atrapemos a Kira, claro. Y, siendo realistas, ¿Quién sabe cuando ocurra eso? Daría lo mismo, tarde o temprano te atraparía**. **Pero, en cambio, si te niegas, no tendré más remedio que llevarte a la cárcel**. – Mihael volvió a susurrar una blasfemia** - Esta bien…** - dijo resignado – **Dame esa maldita cosa, voy a firmar.**

Mello le arrebató el trato a Near, lo colocó sobre la mesa mientras leía superficialmente las palabras. En verdad que aquel hombre a su lado era increíble, ¿Cómo podías quitarle a alguien su más grande sueño, para después obligarlo a tal cosa, solo por no tener más pistas? Pero, pensándolo bien, el que el propio Nate hubiera hecho aquello por necesitar ayuda, _su_ ayuda, tal vez fuera mucho más una victoria que una derrota. - **Sabes que tienes derecho a un abogado ¿o no?** – aquella burla había sido suficiente. – **Llamemos esto una tregua, imbécil. Solo por eso no voy a apuñalarte con el bolígrafo. **- Pudo simplemente haberlo hecho, pero, con furor tomó su móvil al escucharlo sonar, buscando cualquier excusa para no hablar ni un segundo más con Near. - **¿Hola?**

**_-"¡Mello necesito que vengas ahora mismo a la tienda de al lado del hospital!_** **_Acaba de haber un tiroteo aquí bajo." _**– paró en seco durante un momento. –**_ "Mierda, la policía ya está aquí. Escucha, los hombres que iniciaron el tiroteo no son como los que fueron a buscarte. ¡Estos son sicarios* de verdad, y nos quieren a ambos!" _**–

- **Cálmate, ¿Qué demonios pasa?** – preguntó estupefacto. – **_"¡Maldita sea, nos quieren vivos o muertos, alguien le puso precio a nuestras cabezas!"_** -

- **Mierda…** **quédate quieto, voy para allá.** – le dijo. No podía hablarle a la policía, él era un criminal, obviamente el trato también protegería a Matt, pero era mejor tomar precauciones. Maldita sea, tendría que ir y arriesgarse. – **Ahí tienes tu maldito trato, ahora, si tu estimado _guardaespaldas_ me lo permite, necesito salir de aquí. _Ahora._**

**_Hospital central de New York, 12:00 am._**

Light y Ryuuzaki se encontraban en el café del hospital, las personas a su alrededor se movían con impaciencia, los meseros y meseras se movían de allá para acá tomando las ordenes, y entre algunas mesas, se podía ver a alguna persona con una mirada preocupada mirando al suelo, como si esperará una cruel noticia. Ambos tomaban un recuelo*, y Light había pedido un desayuno que acabo por ser menos decente de lo que había esperado. – **Exageraste un poco trayéndome aquí ¿Sabes?** – Dijo Ryuuzaki rompiendo el imperante silencio - **¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado en el suelo del baño desangrándote?** – preguntó, con cierto desinterés. – **No, hubiera preferido que el doctor que me atendió no fuera un idiota.** – El periodista fijo una mirada interrogativa en su compañero, pidiendo una explicación más específica. – **Te lo digo, ese doctor está demente; de ser su jefe, ese hombre estaría en un manicomio desde hace mucho tiempo…**

- **Mira quien lo dice…** - musitó Light con ironía, mientras seguía leyendo desinteresadamente aquel periódico. No era un silencio incomodo el que se formó después de eso, era un silencio acusador, de esos que te señalan el suficiente tiempo, día tras día, noche tras noche, hora tras hora, hasta que jalas del gatillo con la punta del arma en tu garganta ¡Como el mismo Hemingway* en su momento! - **¿Ocurre algo? **– Ante aquellas palabras la mano de Light fue a parar fuertemente sobre la tabla de la mesa, derramando más de una gota del café sobre toda la superficie, adentrándose en las mayores ranuras posibles hasta ya no poder continuar. El mismo silencio ahora en forma de mirada fue dirigido hacía los ojos del contrario, abrumador, como la niebla. – **Ocurre, Ryuuzaki, que esta mañana te encontré tirado en el piso del baño, con el espejo roto y ensangrentado, junto a una caja de sedantes.**

- **…Ya lo dije a Light-kun que solamente quería dormir, una pastilla no funcionó, así que tomé más.** – Una cachetada fue a parar a la mejilla de Ryuuzaki, atrayendo los ojos de más de uno a la escena, pero que procuraron retirar inmediatamente. – **No te burles de mí de esa manera, _L_**. – Los ojos de Ryuuzaki, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido serenos y tranquilos, se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquel apelativo, como si imitarán la acción, los ojos de Light hicieron lo mismo, volviendo a la normalidad de inmediato, a la vez que regresaba a su silla musitando una disculpa. – **No importa.** – Ryuuzaki frotó su mejilla contra su mano durante un instante para después levantarse – **Deberíamos de irnos ya.**

En aquel mismo corredor que se aproximaba a la salida, Mihael Kelh iba en busca de su compañero de desventuras, caminando engreídamente, a la vez intentando esconderse, pasando de persona a persona, con un desgraciado temor de ser reconocido y ejecutado allí mismo. (Y ese, mi querido lector, era un miedo que habitaba en su alma desde que había entrado en aquella vida) Cuando sus ojos dieron a parar con la figura pálida y escuálida de un hombre caminando a la par de la gente, de ojeras pronunciadas y mala postura. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, su mundo se volvió borroso por un segundo, ¿Cómo era…como era posible? ¡El estaba muerto, el estaba más que muerto!, le repetía su cabeza, cuando inevitablemente olvidó a Matt y comenzó a luchar contra la multitud de cuerpos caminantes a su alrededor, intentando llegar hasta aquella persona. Lo seguía torpemente, inseguro de su parecido, hasta que, en el momento en que cruzó a otra esquina, ya no estaba allí.

Abrió puerta tras puerta, con su nombre retenido en la garganta, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta que se dio por vencido, cuando entró sin ninguna consideración a él consultorio de un médico que atendía a su paciente. Era un hombre de calculados cuarenta años, con una cicatriz cruzando su cara, una parte de su cabello blanco, y una gabardina puesta. Absortó, volvió tambaleándose sin ni siquiera saber a dónde exactamente a la habitación en donde descansaba su manipulador, entrando de la misma forma a esta, procurando sin quererlo así la pregunta, "_¿Te ocurre algo, Mello?"._

- **Creo que acabó de ver a L en el pasillo…** - dijo, demostrando miedo por primera vez en su vida.

*1. Creo que no hay mucho que explicar, muchos han de saber que si presionas la ovula (la campanilla de la boca) a la vez que haces algún tipo de presión en tu garganta, vomitas. (Lamentablemente así lo hacen las bulímicas. )

*2 (recuelo) En resumen, es un café cocido dos veces ^.^U.

*3 (Hemingway) Fue un gran escritor estadounidense, ganó varios premios y es de los principales cuentistas del siglo 20. Se suicido, o a lo menos eso se asume, llevándose una escopeta a la boca y jalando el gatillo.

*4 (Sicario) Un sicario es un asesino que mandas a matar a alguien "por encargo"…


End file.
